Breath of Hyrule
by Dynamic Teller
Summary: "Breath of Hyrule" is a story of what happened before the rise of Calamity Ganon. The story follows the memories in the game "Breath of the Wild" and grows upon them. Read as the story follows Link, Zelda, and the four Champions along with others as Relationships unfold, tragedy strikes, and characters develop.
1. Chapter 1

Breath of Hyrule

 **PROLOGUE**

Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru, poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

When the labors of the three great goddesses were completed, they departed the world for the heavens. As they departed the three goddesses left behind a symbol of their power, the all-powerful relic known as the Triforce, which when mastered in its entirety would grant the heart's desire of its holder. They trusted the ultimate power in the hands of Her Grace, the Goddess Hylia. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis for our world's providence and, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. Each of the triangle represents the power of each goddess, one for power, one for wisdom, and one for courage.

In ancient times, the Sheikah served the Goddess Hylia. Their loyalty continued for generations eventually using their advanced wisdom and technology to aid the princesses born from Goddess Hylia's bloodline. Aided by a boy who possessed the hero's soul, a princess, born with the blood of Hylia, used her power to defeat a great evil named Calamity Ganon and brought peace to hyrule. There was peace for many generations until the return of that very evil they defeated long ago and so the cycle of the Hero and the princess defeating the great Ganon repeated throughout the ages. Eventually diverse races lived together in harmony and Hyrule thrived on the Sheikah technology. The Sheikah were confident that their technology could help the princess and hero in the next battle against Ganon by creating Octopus like machines called Guardians and the four Divine Beasts, Vah Ruta, Vah Rudania, Vah Medoh, and Vah Naboris. When the war came, the Sheikah technology proved to work in the battle and helped defeat Ganon upon his arrival but the King and his people felt threatened by these powerful machines. The Sheikah were then banished and their technology lost to history. Some of the Sheikah chose to live their lives as normal citizens though others formed a cult and vowed to take their revenge. Now thousands upon thousands of years later the King is told by a fortune teller of the Great Calamity Ganon's return to Hyrule.

CHAPTER 1

Beginnings

The floor rumbles as King Rhoam stands near his bedside. He wears a dark blue coat with a white shirt and white pants, on his head he wears the Royal Crown. Although he has white hair and a white beard he is still fit for his age. As he feels the rumble a second time he remembers when the fortune teller warned of the chaos that would soon succumb Hyrule and it's people; though he never thought it would happen so soon. As he sits on his bed and feels one last tremble, footsteps and clambering armor can be heard from the halls. "Your Majesty! Chaos has struck Hyrule! What should we do?" one of the Royal Guards shout. As the King sits on his bedside he narrows his brows and utters, "We need to find him…" The Guards hesitate as they look at King Rhoam. "We need to find the reborn spirit of the hero." the King finishes.

The next morning, over the vast fields of Hyrule, Princess Zelda can be seen sitting underneath a giant tree that has a face. It's called the Great Deku Tree and lives in the Korok forest. "My father is awfully terrified of something, Great Deku Tree. I fear for his sanity on the coming days." Zelda exclaims as she sits on one of his branches. "The King, your father, has realized something terrible. As have I." The Great Deku Tree Explains. "What are you talking about? Something terrible?" as Zelda replies the Great Deku Tree explains "It's gone on for generations. Time after time again. I'm sure you know of this by now." Zelda looks upon in disbelief. "The great Calamity Ganon is coming back." the Great Deku Tree announces. Zelda looks down at the back of her hand to see the triangle that lays there. She clenches her fist and gets down from the branch.

On the other side of Hyrule, two boys named Link and Makar are fishing to get some lunch. Link is a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The back of his hair is tied up in a little ponytail as his bangs cover his forehead and he wears slim knight armor. Makar, shorter than link, has brown hair and green eyes. He wears the same armor Link does. Makar and Link fish for what seems to be hours, "Hey! You got anything over there?" Makar shouts out, "Link?" Makar raises a brow and begins to walk towards Link. "Hey, Link. You ok?" Makar says as he takes a seat next to him. "Oh, sorry. I was just concentrating." Link replied. "Well, your bait is gone," Makar says. Link yelps and jumps up as he reels in his pole to realize his bait has been taken. He gives off a big sigh as Makar insists, "It's all right, man. Happens to the best of us." Link puts his fishing pole down and looks out into the green valley of Hyrule. After a long pause Link asks "What do you think it was?" Makar looks up at link already knowing what he's asking about and replies, "I don't know but whatever it was it wasn't pretty. I heard from civilians that some of the houses were destroyed in Hyrule. We've been away for so long it's gonna feel weird to return. Especially if it's in ruins." "It won't be." Link says. Makar looks down at his pole and chuckles, "Link, why are you such the hero type?" "W-What? What do you mean by that?" Link questions nervously. "It's a good trait to have, man. You're a courageous idiot." Makar explains as he points at Links heart, "It's what makes you, you." "Heh, I guess…" Link replies, "I just wish we were there to help, you know?" "Yeah..." Makar replies. The two boys pack up their gear on get on their horses, "Next stop, Hyrule!" Makar yelped. Link nods his head and they charge forward following the trail back to the kingdom.

Back in Hyrule castle the King and Zelda start bickering. "I don't understand, father! How do I awaken something that's not even there! I've been training my whole life and yet there is no progress!" Zelda shouts. "It is within you! You just have to find a way to awaken it! You must get the Great Goddesses blessing! For you are the key to saving Hyrule! You can encase Calamity Ganon and save us all!" the King replied. "What about the hero? Where is he? Prophecy tells that Hyrule will not win this battle if we don't have him at our side!" Zelda exclaimed. "My men are on a quest finding him as we speak. So as they are doing their job I suggest you do yours!" the King yelled. Zelda's eyebrows knitted as she pouts in silence. The King sighs, "My dear. You must get the goddesses blessing. I know you've been training since you were a child but now, more than ever, we need you to awaken it. You are the only one that can seal the evil away." the King explained. "I know, father. I'm sorry for screaming. It is a troubling time for Hyrule and I fear for the future but I know I must do this. However, I still don't know how." Zelda says. "I too am sorry my dear. You must know that I believe in you and that I love you dearly. Hyrule's darkest time draws near and I fear of it's forthcoming." the King replies. "Once we find the hero he will accompany you on your journey to the temples." the King states. Zelda looks up in surprise, "I can do it on my own," she replies. "I'm sorry but when the time comes, you will have an appointed knight." the King declared. Zelda pouts as she storms off into her room. As the King stands, alone in his throne room, he says to himself, "I'm sorry my child but I can no longer be easy on you for now on. Now, you must fulfill your destiny."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Return of Two

After boarding their horses at Lon Lon Ranch, Link and Makar enter the gates of Hyrule to see very few buildings crumbled down and the townspeople out and about. "Phew. Thank god. It's not the whole kingdom." Makar sighed. "But still, this is bad." Link says. "Link?" A familiar voice calls out. Link raises a brow as he looks to where he heard the voice and out from the crowd a girl steps out. Her hair is orange, she wears a long purple skirt, a white short sleeved shirt, and a yellow handkerchief that wraps around her neck. "Could it be?" Link thought to himself, "Malon?" "Link! Oh, you're ok!" Malon shouts as she thrusts herself onto Link holding him in her arms. "It's been fifty nine moons since I last saw you two. I'm glad you guys made it back ok." Malon says in relief. Makar steps down from his horse and says, "Hey, Malon. How've you been?" He hugs her. "I've been ok. The quake last night really shook the kingdom but everyone here is fine, as you can see. Heh." Malon replies as she points to the Marketplace full of lively Hylians. "How's your father?" Link asks. "He's ok. He's at the ranch tending to the animals as usual." Malon replies, "Say… Now that you're back Link, I was thinking..." Malon looks down as her face starts turning red, "I-I was thinking that-" "Link! Makar! You guys are back!" another familiar voice shouts. The two look to their right and see a Rito walking towards them. The Rito are humanoid birds and are primarily avian in appearance, possessing a beak, talons, and big wings which make them able to fly. The feathers, the wardrobe, the way he walked looked familiar to them until they realize, it's Komali. "Komali! Hey!" Link shouts while shaking his hand. "How are things, you damn bird?" Makar says jokingly as he shakes his hand. "I'd rather be able to fly than to stay on the ground like you Hylians," Komali replied jokingly. "Say Link, how about we go spar for a bit. I wanna see if you've gotten any better." Komali says. "Oh, you just love losing don't you?" Link says as they laugh. "Just because you won two more rounds than I did in our matches doesn't mean you're a winner." Komali replies. "Yes, it does," Makar interrupts. "Shut up, Makar," Komali replies again. "You guys are still the same," Malon gushed, smiling. The three look at her and smile back. "We missed you guys," Makar says as they all embrace in a group hug. After the hug, Komali says, "All right, let's get you guys out of that gear and get some food to eat. You two looked famished." "Oh, that would be perfect right now!" Makar says as his stomach grumbles. As the three walk away to the Castle Link turns around to Malon and asks "What were you saying earlier, Malon?" She looks down, smiles, and shakes her head, "I'll tell you later!" She waves goodbye to Link and he waves back. As Link walks away Malon stares as the three fade away into the castle's courtyard. Malon, all alone, talks to herself, "Couldn't do it today but I will someday!" Malon turns around determined and gets on a horse back to Lon Lon Ranch.

Inside the Knights chambers Link and Makar strip off their armor and put on comfortable cotton clothing. "Oh man! It feels good to be back. I miss these clothes so much!" Makar yelped. Link smiles as he sees Makar rubbing his face on his soft clothes. "Can you hurry up?" Komali urged. "Hey, hey, hey. Let me just be in the moment." Makar said as he continued rubbing his face on his clothes, "Isn't this just heaven, Link?" Link chuckles and nods as he puts on his shirt and a pouch containing an item. "Ok, time to go!" Komali declared. As the three head out of the chambers, they make their way through to the kingdom. They pass through the marketplace with many small stores on the side selling food and clothing. The kingdom is very lively as they see customers buying food and Children running through the crowd playing games. Link smiles as he looks around to see that nothing has changed. As Komali buys some food, Link looks up to see the blue sky with no clouds in sight. As they sit to start their feast of Salt Grilled steak and Rice, Link is unable to look away from the kingdom and its people. "Link, eat!" Makar demanded with his mouth full. Link looks at Makar in surprise, he then looks down to see the food and begins to eat.

"So what were you guys questing for?" Komali asks. "Something called a Thunder Helm." Makar replied. "Can I see it?" Komali asks. Link pulls out a yellow metal like mask with six blue eyes on it like a spider. Yellow flaps spread themselves outwards on the side of the mask. "This is… interesting." Komali says as he inspects it. "Yeah, we don't know what it does but we were told by the King it's important," Makar replied. "What? The King appointed this quest personally?!" Komali shouted. "Y-yeah." Makar stuttered. "Man, you guys are lucky to be appointed by the King personally," Komali lamented.

The crowds of Hylians all move to the sides of the marketplace as if making space for someone to walk through. Makar takes notice and asks, "Who's that?" "Probably the princess," Komali replies. Makar jumps up instantly and runs towards the crowd to get a view of the princess. Link and Komali, startled, also get up and follow Makar to the front of the crowds. They see two Royal Guards on horses guarding the princess who is on horseback behind them. "It's her! It's Princess Zelda!" Makar yelped. Link looks at Zelda and sees that she wears Brown boots, Black leggings, a Blue and white long sleeve shirt. "Oh, her green eyes, her blonde hair, and the way she pins her bangs back is so cute!" Makar gushed. Zelda takes a look around and makes eye contact with Link. Zelda smiles and looks away. "What was that? Does she know who I am? Maybe she was just being nice." Link thought to himself. "WHAT?!" Makar screamed in jealousy. "She smiled at you, Link! Why you and not me?!" Makar says as he shakes Link. "Ok guys, we gotta get back to the castle." Komali says. "What? Why? We just got back!" Makar exclaims. "Well, due to the quakes the King is appointing all knights to start training more than ever before and besides don't you guys have something to give him?" Komali says as he hands back the Thunder Helm to Link. Link takes back the thunder Helm and nods. They then make their way on the stone path that leads to the castle's courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

The Prophecy

The castle is huge with towers on every corner with a courtyard so large you could fit an entire city in it. There are knights training and Sheikah scientists trying to figure out how the Guardians work. The Guardians are octopus-like machines created by the Sheikah thousands of years ago but the mechanics of how they work is now unknown due to the inactivity of using them. Ages ago the King back then banned the Sheikah and their technology due to the fear they caused within Hyrule and its people. However now, the King believes they would be useful in their fight with Calamity Ganon so he's instructed scholars to find out how these old machines work and to find the four Divine Beasts. Link, Makar, and Komali enter and make their way into the courtyard of the castle and see the other six hundred knights training. "There's even more than before." Link thinks to himself. "Link, we have to go inside the castle," Makar states. "You two take care of that, I'll see you guys soon," Komali replies. Link nods as him and Makar make their way to the front of the castle. The guards that protect the entrance as Link and Makar step up the stairs exclaim, "Halt! What is your business with the King?" "Uh. We're knights. We're here to bring back an item appointed to us from the King himself." Makar replied. "Please reveal what is in the pouch, young man." one of the guards commanded. Link pulls out the Thunder Helm from his pouch and the guards study it. After they take a look they let Link and Makar enter the castle. As they enter they are greeted by a huge throne room and see the King at the top of the staircase that lines the walls of the room. He sits on his throne speaking with a Royal Guard.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but we still haven't found him." the Guard says. The King, brushing his beard, replies, "Keep looking." The Guard nods and walks down the stairs, Link and Makar kneel before the king. "Link? Makar?" the King utters. "Your Majesty, we have retrieved the Thunder Helm." Makar states. "Please, stand up you two." the King commands as he walks down the stairs. Link hands King Rhoam the Thunder Helm and as he analyzes it he thanks Link and Makar, saying, "I'll bring this back to Urbosa as soon as I can." Though a sweet moment for Link and Makar the King changes the subject and asks, "Do you two know what is about to happen?" Link and Makar shake their heads. "Link. Makar. Soon…there will be a reborn evil." the King declared. Links face turns from happiness to confusion. "Prophecy tells that time and time again a being of pure evil will be resurrected to try and destroy Hyrule and all its people. This being...is called Calamity Ganon." the King explains. Link and Makar's forehead creased as they continued listening to the King, "Calamity Ganon can only be destroyed with the help of the hero of prophecy, and my daughter, Princess Zelda." "How can we help, your Majesty?" Makar replies. "Help me find this Hero. He could be any one of the knights that train in the castle's courtyard. And since you two are my best knights, I ask for your aide." the King emphasized. "Of course, if we find him we will inform you immediately." Makar replied. The King nods and the two walk out of the throne room.

"Do you believe it, Link?" Makar asks. I don't know. But if it's true then we have to find him." Link replies. Makar nods as they go off into the courtyard. As they step down the stairs a trumpet blows throughout the yard. All the knights stop their training and look up towards the sound. On top of one of the towers is Commander Richards, a tall man with the most respect from the King. "Commander Richards?!" Makar yelped. "Listen up, lads! Tomorrow after breakfast there will be a trial of men! The King and I will be looking for the best of the best in swordsmanship!" Commander Richards shouts, "Everyone here is expected to partake in the trials! You will all fight one on one until one of you is taken down. The winner will progress to the next match while the loser… themselves and their family will be banished from Hyrule for 500 suns!" Makar along with the other knights look upon in fear. The mood has shifted so suddenly it seems as if grey clouds have covered the blue sky. "N-no. That's not right. That's not fair!" Makar yells. "Fair or not, these are the rules of the trial." Commander Richards replied. The Knights talk amongst themselves questioning why this is happening. Makar, nervous, thinks to himself, "I need to win. I need to win. I can't let my brothers and sisters down." As he starts to lightly sweat he looks at Link and Link looks back. There is a strange aura coming from their eyes. The situation is tense until Link gives a smirk and lends out his hand. Makar's eyes widen and he smirks back as they both shake hands. "Goodluck, Link. I won't hold back." Makar cautioned. Link nods his head. "You guys better know, I won't be holding back either." Komali cautions as he walks into the conversation. "Goodluck to you both. I can't wait to see how strong we've all become." Link declared. Makar and Komoli nod at Link.

Among one of the towers King Rhoam looks upon the knights and sees the fear and frustration of them all but notices one knight in particular. A boy with blue eyes and Blonde hair, the back tied like a pony tail, and wears a white cotton shirt with brown pants and brown boots to match, Link. He sees that out of all the knights, Link is the only one that is calm. It's either that or he doesn't know how to express his feelings. The king chuckles to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Trial of Men

Makar, back at home, sits with his three younger brothers and tells about the coming trial. As he describes what happens if you lose the trial his brothers seem to become stunned. "A-are they really going to do that?" Makar's little brother, Walton, asks. "Yeah." Makar replies. Elma stands up from his chair, looks into Makars eyes, and declares, "Then you must win, brother." Makar looking in his brothers eyes nods. "I won't let any of you down." Makar declares.

Komali, sits on his bedside thinking of the coming trial and what it entails. "Komali!" someone screams as the front door opens. "Medli?" Komali thinks to himself. Medli soon crashes into his room and charges at him making him fall back on the bed as she hovers over him. "M-Medli!" Komali yelps as he blushes. "Hey, hey, hey. How's it been?" Medli asks. "I-it's been good! You're back! I've missed you." Komali gushed as he pulled her onto him for a hug. "Hehe. I've missed you too." she replied as she pulled herself off of him. "I also missed this." Medli continued as she kisses Komali. The two embrace each other for the lost time they've endured. Until, Komali pushes her away to tell her about the trials. "Medli!" Komali shouts as he pushes her away from his face. "W-what?" she says as she sees a somewhat scared Komali. "What? Are you scared? We've done this before already." Medli consoled. Komali's eyes widen as his face turns red and shakes his head, "No! Not that! I need to tell you something." They both sit up on the bed as Komali explains what the trial entails. As he explains the trial Medli's mood changes drastically from affection to fear. "B-but. I don't want you to go…" Medli stuttered under her breath. She begins to get teary eyed from the thought of her lover leaving Hyrule. Komali sees that she's trying to hide her face from him and tries to console her but is also unsure of his success in winning. As Komali looks down and sees one tear fall from Medli's cheek he instantly embraces her. Medli's eyebrows rise, surprised, she wonders if he's ok. Komali driven by his love for Medli declares, "I will win." Medli's eyes open wide. "I'll win." Komali declared one last time.

As all other knights are home with their families there is one who stayed on the courtyard. Even though it's night, he practices his swordsmanship, he slashes and spins holding a sword in his right hand and a shield in the other. He slices at a dummy and hears the shredding of fabric. As he swings more and more he realizes there is nothing left on the stand. His blade is so sharp it cut straight through the dummy. He takes a deep breath and puts his sword into the sheath he carries on his back. "Link." a voice calls out. Link turns around to see Malon. Link surprised drops his shield and takes off his sheath containing the sword. He runs to Malon although he seems to be very tired. As he stands in front of her, he smiles as she looks up at him and says, "Hi, Link! I was just here dropping off a few things for the King." Malon explains. Link asks, "What things?" Malon replies, "Ingredients for a feast." The two take a seat on the green valley and look up at the stars. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Malon asks. Link, balancing on his arms and staring up, smiles. "Link, um, I was wondering…" Malon fidgets with her fingers and her heart starts to beat faster, "If...we...could spend more time...together? Since you're back and all.." Link looks at her and nods. Malons eyes widen as her heart starts to slow down. "He wants to spend time together?! Oh, great goddess Hylia, thank the heavens, I did it!" Malon thought to herself. Link yawns and falls backwards onto the soft grass. Malon continues to talk until she realizes Link has fallen asleep. Accomplishing her goal she stands up and heads back home, leaving Link to sleep on the soft green grass, but before she leaves she gives Link a kiss on the cheek. She chuckles and exits the courtyard, making her way back to Lon Lon Ranch. A few hours go by and the sun begins to rise, Link wakes up to find Malon gone. He glances at the grass where she sat and got up to pick up his sword and shield. He stretches his limbs and says to himself, "It's time."

After the knights eat their breakfast the horn which blew to tell of the trial was blown again. Link sees Makar and Komali, they look more serious than usual. "Listen up!" a voice projects throughout the courtyard. Commander Richards steps up onto a piece of wood ready to start the trial. "As you can see there is a circle painted on the yard! Two of you will fight in the circle. Names will be called out for every fight so be sure to listen! If your opponent's sword hits your chest, or you get pushed out of the circle, or if you surrender, you lose. We will be using wooden swords and shields that will be passed out now. Remember this is a trial of swordsmanship. Only the best will come out on top, and those who lose will be banished. Now, let's start!" Commander Richards declares. King Rhoam and Princess Zelda can be seen on top of the tower that stands behind Commander Richards. "Father, is banishment really necessary?" Zelda asks. "Don't worry. It's only a ruse." the King replies. Zelda raises an eyebrow and glances at the King in confusion. "We tell them this so they would fight at their absolute best. That way we can surely find out who the hero could be." King Rhoam explains. Zelda realizing her father's plan looks at all the knights, "I wonder who it is then." she thought to herself. As Zelda takes one last look she heads back inside to continue her study.

The trial has begun, all knights have been given a wooden sword and shield. Some knights are full of fear, some full of determination. They wait for their names to be called, "Makar and Jace! Komali and Hansel! Link and Moga!" Commander Richards shouted. "Here we go." Makar thought to himself. As he steps into the circle he sees Jace, a tall brown haired man, bigger than himself. Makar, determined, raises his sword and shield. Jace does the same. Eye to eye, both look for a way to win. The field falls silent as the first match is about to begin. "FIGHT!" the announcer shouts.

Jace screams and strikes forward.

Makar dodges and pushes him with his shield.

Jace annoyed strikes again.

Makar flings Jace's sword away with his.

The Knights all crowd the circle, chatting could be heard.  
Makar stares at his opponent.

Jace now with no sword swings his shield wildly.

Left, right, left, right, Makar sees.

The motion became readable and Makar jabs his sword forward.

Everything stops. The crowd is silent.

"Makar, wins!" the announcer shouted. The crowd cheered but now some were even more fearful of the trial. Makar takes a deep breath and walks up to Jace, "I'm sorry." Jace looks at Makar and replies, "It's fine, little guy. We all have to protect ourselves right now." he smiles. King Rhoam looks upon the winning knight and nods. Jace is then taken by the King's servants to a secret location inside the castle. As Jace enters he realizes it's the Dining room, "Wait. I'm supposed to be banished right? Why am I here?" he questions. "There's no banishment. It's all a test." one of the servants say while giving Jace a smile. Jace, in disbelief of what he just heard, breaks down in tears thankful for not being banished. Back outside, it is now Komali's turn. As he steps onto the circle he sees his opponent, Hansel. A Rito just like himself but more timid and scared. Hansels knees shake as he tries to get in a fighting stance. Komali raises a brow, "What is he thinking? Could he be pretending to be scared so I let my guard down?" Komali thinks to himself. He pulls up his shield and his sword back ready for the trial. "FIGHT!" the announcer shouts.

Hansel leaps up off the ground.

A knight shouts, "Woah! He's so high up! What's he doing!?"

Hansel charges down like a rocket with his sword.

Komali holds his shield up and as if he was floating swerves right under Hansel.

Hansel sees the move and flips over Komali's blade.

Landing on his feet, Hansel says, "That was good."

"You too." Komali replies.

The two stare at each other trying to guess what they'll do.

Instead of going defensive, Hansel decides to keep going on the offence.

He flies forward as fast as a bullet with his sword striking forward.

Komali stops his sword with his own.

The two swords clash and the crowd goes wild.

"Did you see that?" A knight shouts. "Not at all!" Another shouts.

"The Rito have always been extremely fast. But who will come out on top." the King thinks to himself. Astonished by the speed, he leans forward to get a closer look.

The two swords are still clashing and rubbing on each other.

Hansel seems to have the upperhand as Komali starts leaning back

"There's no way he can take this force much longer." Hansel thinks.

When it seems Komali's lost, he picks his feet off the ground and flies forward, his sword still in contact with Hansel's, breaks through his and Komali hits his chest.

Hansels shield and sword piece fly away as he falls to the ground in defeat.

"Komali, wins!" the announcer shouts. The crowd roars as they've never seen a battle quite like that one. On top of the tower King Rhoam excitedly analyzes, "Hansel may have been fast, but not as smart as Komali. He knew Hansel would charge like that and used it to his advantage. He used the same move Hansel did but at a much closer range, breaking the sword! Brilliant!" he cheered. "Wow. I've never seen Komali move that fast before…" Makar thinks to himself, "Although he may be fast. I can still take him on." Makar smirked. "Good job, Hansel." Komali says as he helps him up. "Thanks. I almost had you." Hansel replied. "Work on your defence. You should never charge forward unless you have the advantage." Komali insisted. Hansel, looks up at Komali and smiles, "I will." Komali smiles back and the servants take Hansel away. Komali looks around at the cheering crowd and sees Link. The two exchange eye contact. Both determined to fight each other give a smirk.

"Next, is Link and Moga!" the announcer declared. Link steps onto the circle silently. Moga, a tall, athletic man, also steps onto the circle. "I've heard a lot about you, Link." Moga claims as Link just stares. "Some say you're the best knight in the whole kingdom. Let's put that to the test." Moga insisted. As Moga holds up his shield, Link holds up his sword in front rather than his shield. "What? What is he thinking? Starting off on the offence? He's insane!" Moga thought to himself. He smirked and chuckles thinking he could win this fight easily. "FIGHT!" the announcer shouted.

Link walks towards Moga slowly.

Moga confused throws his shield in front of him.

Link dashes forward out of nowhere and swings with his sword.

"This guy's a rookie!" Moga thought.

"What are you doing, Link?" Komali thought to himself as he started to sweat.

A corner of Makars lips turn up.

Moga uses his shield to knockback link's sword.

He sees an opening and swings his sword toward Link.

But Link quickly resets and taps Mogas chest.

Moga confused on what just happened, stands there as the crowd cheers.

A Knight shouts, "Woah! When did he-" another shouts, "That was amazing!"

"Link, wins!" the announcer shouted. The crowd cheers. "Link, you've gotten even better." the King thinks to himself. Commander Richards makes his way onto the tower and asks, "What'd I miss?" "That knight there, Link. His swordsmanship is exceptional. Even when he was a child he bested adults. And just now he's done it again." the King explained. "Do you think it could be him?" Richards asks. "I don't know," the king replies as he looks upon the crowd.

"Gotta say, Link. That was a good fight. I didn't know what you were trying to do but the deception worked." Komali admired. "Eheh." Link chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. As the day went on matches upon matches were held until it was just the last two. "Now for the last two fights! Komali and Link, and Makar and Tassun." the announcer shouted. Komali looked at Link as they both glanced at another. The time had finally come for them to fight, something Komali's been wanting to do since Links return. They enter the circle as the courtyard is silent. The crowd now gone has made this moment personal. There's an energy that can be felt across the courtyard as everyone watching waited for the announcer. A few seconds go by. "FIGHT!" the announcer shouts.

Komali flies forward like a bullet as Link blocks the attack with his sword.

The impact causes a shockwave that could be felt through the yard.

Both swords break.

"W-what was that!?" Commander Richards shouts, "Was that them!? Oh, man! These guys are powerful!" "Um. Uh… Your Majesty!" Komali shouted out, "Please, may we use our actual swords and shields?" Both Komali and Link look up at the King. "Your Majesty?" Commander Richards says, awaiting for a response. The King takes a moment to think about the situation. Realizing no matter what wooden replacement they bring out, they will always break due to the sheer power of the two. "Bring out their swords!" the King ordered. Komali smiles and looks back at Link. "Now they can really go all out." Commander Richards declared, "Were you expecting that?" he asks. "I was expecting something like that but not with that much force." the King replied, surprised by Link and Komalis power. "The end is so close and their power is incredible." Makar thought to himself as he looked at Link and Komali. As the two are handed back Iron swords and shields, they take their positions again. Link holding his sword in front. Komali holding his shield in front. "FIGHT!" the announcer shouts again.

Komali flies to the sky, Link unable to chase him, waits.

The courtyard fills with silence.

The King and Commander wait for something to happen as Makar looks up to see where Komali went.

The trees can be heard rustling through the wind.

As the silence lingers it's soon broken by Komali shooting down to earth.

He falls as fast as a bullet and as strong as a meteor.

Link blocks with his shield, the clashing of metal as if in an echoed room could be heard.

A huge shockwave is felt from everyone on the courtyard causing Makar and Tassun to be pushed back. "Woah!" Tassun shouts.

Link gets knocked backed by the impact.

His arms fall down and Komali instantly follows him jabbing his sword forward at an open Link.

Link swings upwards and throws Komali's sword back.

Link with no time left pushes his shield forward.

Komali gets knocked back but before landing on the floor he flaps his wings to create some distance.

"I can't get close to him. He knows how to block everything! His reaction time is beyond the goddesses themselves!" Komali thought to himself.

"He's fast. Faster than ever. Yet, I can still block him. I just need to find an opening." Link thinks as he holds his sword up.

Silence fills the field again. "The kid's still got it." King Rhoam utters.

Link runs forward with his sword down.

Komali readys his sword and shield.

Link slashes upwards.

Komali blocks it with his sword.

Link with his sword down pushes his shield forward.

Komali gets knocked back.

Link spins with his sword.

Komali blocks with his shield.

Link spins back around with his sword.

Komali blocks again. He flies up to get away from Links flurry.

Link leaps after him and throws his sword and shield.

"What!?" Komali thinks.

Komali barely dodges the sword and catches the shield.

Komali looks at where the sword landed. It's out of the circle. He throws the shield out with it.

"W-what!? He's defenceless." Tussan shouts.

Komali seeing his chance strikes forward.

"This is it. I win!." Komali thinks.

Komali flies faster than he ever has before.

He draws his sword forward to strike.

Link spins his body right when Komali strikes with his sword.

Whilst spinning he takes Komali's sword and grabs the back of his armor.

Komali in mid flight panics.

Link throws Komali backwards lying his back on the ground and swings at his chest.

The lightest clang of metal is heard.

Silence fills the yard yet again. "Link, wins!" the Announcer shouts. "Wow. Link is better than I can ever imagine." Komali thinks to himself. Link reaches out his hand to help Komali up. "I'm sorry," Link says. "But I need to follow the path of my Father." Link thinks to himself. "I understand, Link, It's ok. I fought with my absolute best and clearly I need to train more. I hope we meet again soon, Link. And when we do, I'll be stronger than ever." Komali declared, as he gets up. He is then taken away by the servants. Makar looks to Link and thinks, "Link really isn't letting up. He wants to win. But…I can't let that happen." "Next up! Makar and Tassun!" the announcer shouts. The two step into the circle and get into position.

Komali scared of what's to come thinks about how he's failed Medli and his parents. He steps into the dining room and sees all the other knights who have lost sitting and feasting together. "What?" Komali thinks to himself. He sees Jace with Hansel and runs towards them, "Jace! Hansel! What is this?" he asked. "Komali! Hey, please, eat. You must be famished." Jace replied, as he seated Komali so he can eat the food that's been put on the long dining table. Komali, still confused says, "But. Aren't we supposed to be-" "There's no banishment." Hansel interrupts. Komali's eyes widen as he starts to cry tears of joy. "They only said that so we would fight at our absolute best." Hansel continues, "And from the shockwave we all felt earlier, I'm sure you did your best. So...eat. You must be starving." Komali eyes fill with tears as he starts to eat. Thankful for not being banished he fills himself up with energy, determined to keep training in Hyrule to one day beat Link.

"Makar, wins!" the announcer shouts. Makar had won the fight with Tassun making the last fight him and Link. The King starts to sweat as his two best knights are about to end the trial. "It's got to be one of them." the King utters. Makar walks up to Link to speak with him. "Link, I'm sorry but…I have to win. I can't let my family down. If I lose then I won't be able to protect them." Makar explained. Link, silent, listens to his friend. "You're my best friend, Link. I don't want to be the cause of your banishment. But I can't let them down… I hope you understand." Makar finishes, as he steps back onto the circle. Link in an existential crisis thinks to himself. He doesn't want to ruin his best friend's family but he must follow his father's footsteps. What will he do? As he steps onto the circle he raises his sword and narrows his eyebrows. Makar raises his sword in response. The two friends, both facing a dilemma, are ready to fight for their purpose. The King, nervous, leans forward to watch the fight carefully. "FIGHT!" the announcer shouts one last time.

Link dashes forwards.

Makar switches to his shield and blocks

Link dashes behind him.

Makar swings backwards with his shield.

Link blocks.

The sound of an explosion is heard from the impact.

A shockwave is generated.

"Woah." the announcer utters.

Makar looks at Link in determination.

Link jumps and swings his sword downwards.

Makar faces Link and blocks.

Another explosion is heard.

"I have to take account of his speed. If I start a flurry just as fast as he is he won't have time to react." Makar thinks to himself.

Link falls back on his feet.

Makar unleashes a flurry of swings over and over again.

It's so fast that the King could barely see it and the wind rushes past Link with every swing.

His shields durability runs low as more and more scratches appear on it.

"At this rate, his shield will break and he will be left with no defence." Makar thinks, as he keeps swinging.

Link is barely able to keep his footing due to the wind blowing him back.

The trees behind Link start to blow vigorously.

Makar destroys Links shield, the breaking of glass could be heard. As Link gets blown back Makar lunges one more time with his sword.

Link instantly finds his footing and swings his sword.

Makar leaps backwards to safety.

Link, worn out from the fury tries to catch his breath.

"Out of respect I'll at least let you regain your stamina." Makar says.

Link smiles and nods as he recovers.

Makar dashes forward and the two exchange blows.

Shockwaves could be felt throughout the kingdom with every blow.

With each strike the shockwaves become stronger and stronger.

Princess Zelda back in her study room stands up from her desk. "What is that?" she questions. "I knew they were powerful but this is something else!" Komali shouts inside the dining room. "I can't believe it! I can feel the castle rumbling!" Jace replied. Princess Zelda starts walking towards the tower her father's in.

After their exchange both kneel and balance on their swords trying to catch their breaths.

"I need to finish it, now." Makar thinks to himself.

Link kneels right in front of the circles outline.

The vast field is quiet, there's one way to win, and Makar takes his leap of faith.

With the last bit of energy, he dashes and drives his shield towards Link.

Link sees what Makar is planning.

He gets pushed back and falls to the ground.

Makar stands up. He sees that Link got knocked down… and lays out of the circle.

Makars eyes widen and glisten. "I did it. I won." Makar utters. "Makar, wins!" the announcer shouted. The king, surprised, lets out a sigh of relief. "We've found him." the King whispers. Link gasping on the ground gets up. "I'm sorry I had to do this, Link." Makar apologizes. Link nods and gives Makar a smile. "What? He's not mad? His dreams of becoming a well respected Knight are gone and yet… He smiles." Makar thought to himself. The servants take Link away and the King comes down from the tower. Makar, all alone on the yard, sees the King and kneels. "Please, stand Makar." the King insists and Makar stands up. "You are the hero prophecy tells of." the King claims. "W-what?" Makar questions. "This trial. It was to find who the Hero is. Legend says the Hero is a remarkable swordsman and today you've proven yourself worthy of that title." the King explained. "So…that means…" Makar utters. "Yes, boy. You are the Hero we've been looking for." the King declares. Makar looks up in surprise as the sun sets upon Hyrule. "What of the other knights?" Makar asks. "The banishment rule was just a ruse to make all the knights fight at their absolute best." the King replied. "Then...Link will be ok? He'll stay in Hyrule?!" Makar shouts. "He, along with all the other knights will still stay in Hyrule." the King assured. Makar gives off a big sigh of relief as he learns his friends are safe. "Go home. Meet me here tomorrow at sunrise. We will make our way to the Korok forest to retrieve the sword that seals the darkness. There we will truly know if you are the Hero of legend." the King says. Makar nods and leaves the castle's courtyard. Zelda, on top of the tower, analyzes Makar. "Father!" she calls out. The King looks behind him up to the tower, "What is it, my dear?" "Is that him?" Zelda asks. "Most likely." the King replies. Zelda looks upon Makar and wonders what he's thinking.

Link inside the Dining room, feasts on food. There are already ten empty bowls in front of him. "By the goddesses, slow down, Link! I know you love food but you'll choke if you eat too fast!" Komali exclaims. Link looks up at him, his face covered with bits of food, gives a big smile. Jace, Hansel, and Komali look at each other and laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The Sword that Seals the Darkness

As the sun rises upon Hyrule, King Rhoam readies his Royal Guards for the expedition to Korok forest. "Zelda! Zelda!" the King shouts out. Zelda runs out of the castle to see her father, "Yes, father?" "I have a quest for you." the king says. Zelda, speechless, raises her eyebrows. "I need you to make contact with the four chosen champions, and tell them to return back to Hyrule castle for their appointment." the King demanded. "The champions? The ones who will pilot the Divine Beasts? Does that mean they have been unearthed from where they were laid?" Zelda asked. "Indeed they have and now they need their champions. I've made a list for you telling you where and who they are." the King replied, equipping his horse. "And who might they be?" asked Zelda. "Goron vigilance, Daruk. Rito confidence, Revali. Gerudo spirit, Urbosa, and Zora princess, Mipha." the King declared. Zelda's eyes widen. "You will go forth on this quest after I return from Korok forest." the King explained. "Your Majesty," a voice calls out. Zelda and the King look down to see Makar kneeling. "Makar, welcome. I hope you are ready for our travels." the King said. Makar stands up, "I am. Greetings, Princess." he gushed. "Hello." Zelda bellowed quickly and as she turns around, she sees a Guardian being studied on the courtyard and makes her way towards them. "Excuse the princess, Makar. She isn't fond of having an appointed knight." King Rhoam explained. "I see." Makar says, "Oh great goddess Hylia! She said hello to me! She's even prettier up close!" Maker thought to himself. As Zelda studies the Guardian, King Rhoam, Makar, and three Royal Guards start their journey towards Korok forest. Princess Zelda turns around and scrutinizes Makar. She turns back around to continue her study with the Sheikah scientists.

Zelda sees a short white haired Sheikah scientist wearing a white and dark blue dress like outfit with knee high socks. It's Purah, one of the Sheikah scientists studying the Sheikah technology. "Purah, I would like to know of any new discoveries about the Guardians or of any new findings." Zelda asked. "Your Highness! Hey, there," Purah replies, as she jumps up. "Well, as you may have heard, we were able to dig out all four Divine Beasts and upon their resurfacing they still seemed to work but we've no clue on how to exactly steer them. We've also found an item laying on the floor in one of the Beasts called a Sheikah slate. My great grandmother told me of this item. She said it's a multipurpose item and if I remember correctly she also said it could hold runes. Though, I haven't figured that part out yet, heheh." Purah said as she scratched the back of her head. "This is great! There's so much more to learn but I'm sure we're getting closer to understanding the Sheikah's technology." Zelda yelped excitedly, as she held her hands together. "I think so as well! My little sister, Impa figured out that we could view all of Hyrule with this thing, check it out!" Purah says as she stands besides Zelda showing her the Sheikah slate. Zelda's eyes widen as she sees a virtual map of Hyrule. "And check this out! You could pinpoint a certain location and it'll stay there until you take it off!" Purah explains as she presses the slate. "How did Impa find this out?" Zelda asked. "Well, she said she went atop one of the Sheikah towers and laid it down under the rune that hangs on top of it. Something caused the rune to be extracted and it was as if a single drop of water fell onto the Sheikah slate." Purah explained. "And then?" Zelda gushed. "And then! The surrounding area of the tower was revealed on the Sheikah slate. After that first tower, Impa went around to all the other towers in Hyrule and repeated the process which is how we're able to see all of Hyrule now! Oh! Also, it shows the temperature, weather, and something called a clock." Purah continued, as she jumped up. "That is extraordinary!" Zelda gushed. "And check this out! There was something on the Sheikah slate that I found! It can create true-to-life images! Watch!" Purah yelped. She then crouches in front of a pink flower and takes a picture of it, "Snap!" Purah shouts. Zelda, amazed, holds the Sheikah slate and views the picture of the flower, "But…but how is it there and here?" she asked. "Well, it's not really physically there on the Sheikah slate. I call it, a portrait! Well, the Sheikah slate calls it that, I wanted to call it a snap but Impa said that was stupid. Heh. Also the portraits are saved in something called an album." Purah explains. "This is amazing!." Zelda yelps. "It also reacts to the shrines that lay all across Hyrule, it has something called a sensor and whenever you're near a shrine it makes a continuous noise. I don't know exactly what it's for and it's quite annoying but it was said that the shrines were once able to open. Maybe the Sheikah slate is the key to opening them!" she finishes."This is extraordinary news, Purah! I would like to help in any way I can!" Zelda insisted, as her eyes widened.

As the day passes and the sun sets, Makar and the King along with his men make it inside Korok Forest. It's green as far as the eye can see, trees and flowers cover the forest, and small wooden creatures with leaf masks roam around, it's the Koroks. They laugh as they play and run around. "The King!" One Korok shouts as he runs forward. "Hello, my dear Korok friend." the King replies as the Korok jumps onto the horse. "This way to the Great Deku Tree!" the Korok commanded. The King smiles as he and his men follow the Koroks directions. As they follow a trail it seems as if the trees start being pushed away. They keep moving forward until they see before them a giant tree almost as big as a skyscraper. There it is, the Great Deku Tree, and in front of it, the sword that seals the darkness, the Master Sword. It's lodged into the stone ground in front of the Deku Tree waiting for destined Hero. "King Rhoam." the Great Deku Tree announces, "Welcome." "Good evening, my friend. I've come here bearing good news. This boy, Makar, may be the reborn spirit of the Hero." the King says as he looks up to the Great Deku Tree. Makar, stunned by the size of the Great Deku Tree, gulps. "Please, Makar. Step down from your steed and onto the platform." the Great Deku Tree demands. Makar steps down from his horse and onto the platform where the Master Sword is lodged. "What must I do, Great Deku Tree?" Makar asks. The Great Deku Tree narrows his big wooden eyebrows and says, "If you surely are the chosen one, the Sword will respond only to you. However, I must warn you to take extreme caution." the Great Deku Tree continues, "The sword stands as a test to those who dare attempt to possess it." The King, anxious, looks upon in wonder. Makar looks at the handle of the sword and reaches for it. With both hands he grasps the sword tight. The Kings eyebrows raise but the Great Deku tree's lowers. Makar, holding the handle of the sword, adjusts his footing, and pulls upwards. It doesn't move. Makar, confused, tries again and pulls. He feels a pain in his arm travelling up to his body. The Kings eyes close and puts his head down as if he were praying. Makar keeps pulling as all the Koroks watch. The sword doesn't move, not even a little. The pain is becoming stronger and travels throughout his entire body. "Stop!" the Great Deku Tree shouts. Makar lets go of the handle and catches his breath. "Why? Why does it hurt?" Makar asks, "Ah!" He looks under his shirt and sees cuts and bruises, "W-What?" "I'm sorry, dear Hylian. But you are not the Hero of prophecy." the Great Deku Tree explains. A line appeared between the Kings brows as he immediately opens his eyes. Makar, hurt and confused, is brought to his knees. "The sword punishes those who try to pull it out. If you kept trying you could have died. Only the Hero would be able to pull it out with minor damage done to him. Although a remarkable swordsman, you are not the Hero, Hylian." Makar puts his head down in disappointment. The King's Royal Guards help Makar up and start to aid his wounds, wrapping bandages around the crucial cuts. "My dear friend," the Great Deku Tree says as the King looks up to him in fear, "Do not be afraid. The wind, it blows, it tells me…there may be another knight that could very well be the Hero." The King, desperate, shouts, "Who?! WHO?!" "They say…his name…is Link." the Great Deku Tree answers. The Kings mouth gapes as he thanks the Great Deku Tree. Makars eye light up, "I knew it. Link did lose the trial on purpose. Even though we were under the assumption of banishment he let me win so my family would be ok…" Makar starts to tear up, "and he would've given up his dream of becoming a respected knight. Just for me." A tear falls down Makars cheek, "Damn you, Link. Why must you make me cry?" he utters to himself as he wipes away his tears. The King runs back to his horse and commands, "Back to the Kingdom, men! We must find Link and bring him here immediately!" Makar jumps onto his horse and shouts, "I may know where he is, your Majesty!" The King nods in determination and demands, "Lead the way, Makar." "I bid you, goodluck, Hylians." The Great Deku tree says. Makar nods to the Great Deku Tree and the men leave the forest swiftly. A little Korok with a red leaf for a mask turns to the Great Deku Tree, "Link?" it questions. "Yes, my boy?" the Great Deku Tree asks. "I think I know that boy! Some of us play hide and seek with him!" the Korok explains. The Great Deku Tree looks on in surprise. "There's something about him that makes us always approach him. He's so nice and so fun!" the little Korok said as he walked away. The Great Deku Tree, left to his thoughts, thinks, "Could he really be? Legend does tell of one of the heroes being an adopted Kokiri, that hero being the hero of time. Hmm…"

On Lon Lon Ranch, Link rides his horse, Epona, throughout the yard. Malon watches Link from afar as her heart flutters. His hair blows through the wind as he and Epona jump over every fence that stands in front of them. Malon fixed in a trance is unable to take her eyes off of him. "Malon! The Cuccos are gonna starve if you keep standing there!" Malons father, Talon, shouts. "Yes, Father!" Malon replies, embarrassed. The galloping of horses could be heard behind Malon as she walks to the Cuccos shed. Malon turns around and is greeted by the King and Makar. "Malon!" Makar yells out. "Oh! Makar! Are you all right?" Malon notices the bandages then notices the King, "Your Majesty!" "Where's Link!?" Makar shouts. "H-He's on the yard." Malon replies, wide eyed. The two then ride towards the field. All alone Malon stares blankly, "Well." she utters. Makar and his horse jump over the fence that cages the yard. Link notices and steps down from Epona. "Link!" Makar shouts as he comes closer. He gets off his horse and runs to embrace Link. "Thank you, Link! For letting me win the trial. If banishment was a rule you would have given up everything for me and my family and I thank you! Even though everything turned out ok, I am forever in your debt," Makar gushed, "I am truly honored to be your friend." Link smiles and hugs Makar back. The King makes his way onto the yard, "Link!" Link kneels. "Get up you fool, we must make our way back to the Great Deku Tree." the King demands. Link's brows narrow as he stands. "Hop on your steed and let us go!" the King demanded. Link nods and follows his orders. The three ride their horses and exit Lon Lon ranch. As they pass the gates, Link sees Malon, he smiles and waves goodbye. Malons face turns red and waves back, "I wonder where they're going." she wonders.

As the sun sets once again upon the Korok forest, the King, Makar, and Link stand in front of the Great Deku Tree. "Link," the Great Deku Tree says, "Please, grasp the handle, and pull with all your might." Links brows narrow as he steps onto the platform. As the wind softly blows through the trees he grasps the handle of the sword. The Koroks all crowd around the forest and watch. Only the sound of brushing leaves can be heard until the forest fills with silence. Link starts. The sound of grinding metal is heard, Link's pulled it out a little. The King and Makar look on as their eyes widen. Link tries harder, the grinding of metal is heard again, and a light flickers, he's pulled it out a little more. Scratches and bruises start to form on Links arms. The Great Deku Tree's brows rise. Link reacts to the pain and grunts but he becomes determined and pulls with all his might. A bright light shines throughout the forest blinding everyone. "It's all white." the King thinks to himself. King Rhoam slowly opens his eyes and in front of him he sees Link. His eyes try to focus as he sees Link holding something, "Is it…the sword?!" he questioned. "It is." the Great Deku Tree replies. "Link has done it. He's pulled out the sword that seals the darkness...the Master sword." the Great Deku Tree finished. Link swings the sword around to get a feel for it. "Link. You are the reborn spirit of the Hero." the Great Deku Tree says as Link puts away the sword in his sheath. "The sword belongs to you now. Only you will be able to wield it and with it, along with the princess, will imprison Calamity Ganon and save us all. This is your destiny, Link. You are the Hero of Hyrule." the Great Deku Tree declared. Link stares on and listens to the Great Deku Tree's every word. "It really is Link." Makar thought to himself. The King gives off a big sigh of relief, "We've found him Makar. We've finally found him. Thank you." Makar smirks and nods. "Now go. Help the princess on her journey to awaken the goddesses power that hides within her. It is up to you two to protect Hyrule when the Great Calamity Ganon arrives." the Great Deku Tree explains. Link nods and the men get on their horses. "You are the savior of Hyrule." Link hears the Great Deku Tree's voice fades as they ride back to Hyrule. "I won't fail you, Great Deku Tree." Link thinks to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The Champions

A sunny day in Hyrule, birds are singing, and the wind barely blows. Link, now having obtained the Master sword, practices on the courtyard of the castle. With every swing he understands it more. He balances the weight, picks up his speed, and continues swinging. Makar and Komali, who sit behind Link, watch as he practices. "That's one hell of a sword." Komali says. "It really is." Makar replies. "I really like the blue hilt of it. Also it caused all those scars you have now?" Komali asked. "Yup, but it's no biggie." Makar replies. Link gives one big horizontal swing and a beam of light comes out of the sword. It slashes straight through the straw dummy, cutting it in half. "Woah! What the!?" Link thinks to himself as he stops. "By the Goddesses, what was that!?" Makar yelps. "A beam of light shot out from the sword!" Komali adds. Link holds up the sword realizing there's more to it than he originally thought. "Makar!" a voice shouts. The three look for the voice and on top of the stairs King Rhoam stands. Makar makes his way to the King and kneels. Link and Komali watch as the King declares, "You have done a great service to the kingdom, Makar. And so, I am promoting you to Royal Guard." Makar looks up at the king and narrows his eyebrows in confusion. "You've done good, boy...and you must continue doing good. For your first quest as a Royal Guard you will be accompanying the princess on her quest to send a message to the four Champions. Follow me." Link and Komali's eyes widen as they look at eachother. Komali shrugs.

Inside the stable, Princess Zelda can be seen equipping her white horse for the quest that lingers. King Rhoam steps in with two Royal Guards, "My dear, these two men will accompany you on your journey." Zelda analyzes the two knights in Royal Guard armor and narrows her eyebrows, "Fine." "This one is Jace and the other Makar." the King introduces. "Makar? Hold on a minute, isn't he the hero of prophecy?" Zelda questioned. Makar takes off his helmet and holds it on his side. "A misunderstanding," the King says, "I thought it truly was Makar who would be the hero but in fact it was another boy named Link. He was second in the trials." "He only lost because he thought the banishment rule was real. He lost on purpose…so my family and I would stay in Hyrule." Makar explains as he smiles. Zelda's brows drew together, "So, this...Link. He is the keeper of the sword that seals the darkness?" she asks. "Indeed." the King replied. Zelda looks at the two knights and smiles, saying, "Shall we journey on then?" Zelda's smile so sweet and warm makes Makar blush as he puts on his helmet. "Protect her with your life, men." the King demanded. "Yes, your Majesty!" the two Guards shout.

Link continues his training with the Master sword as Komali watches. Out from the stables they see Princess Zelda on her white horse marching out accompanied by two Royal Guards. As Link and Komali look upon the event a Guard waves his hand at them. Link's eyes widen then squint to focus on who it is, "Makar?" Makar, smiling, waves his hand goodbye. Link and Komali, proud, smile and wave back, as if congratulating him. Jace lifts his hand up for a more calm goodbye, Link and Komali give a smile and a nod. Zelda notices the passage of goodbyes and sees the Master sword in Link's hands, "Link?" she utters. With her eyes, she travels from the sword to his eyes as he looks at hers. She examines him for a little until her brows narrow and she scoffs, turning her head away. The three march out of the courtyard and head to Rito Village, where the first champion, Revali, recides.

A few days later, the princess and her Guards arrive in front of the bridges that lead to Rito Village. Here they'll find the Rito named Revali, he has a beak, talons and blue feathers, and wields a bow called the Great Eagle Bow. They get off their horses and board them at a nearby inn before walking on the first bridge. There they see the village, built around a giant pillar of stone. Homes and shops are built around the rock going upwards as if it was a spiral staircase. The bridges connect to giant stones which connect with more bridges to Rito Village. The princess now on one of the bridges looks down to see what seems to be a twenty story drop into water. A lake surrounds the Village as it stands so high up making it to where no being would be able to climb up to it. "What's with the lake?" Makar asks Jace. "Before, the village was only meant for Rito and since they could fly they had no need for a walkway. And since the stone monument you see there in the middle was so far into the lake it granted them more protection from evil beings. So they built around it." Jace explained. "Then what about these bridges?" Makar continues to ask. "These bridges…" Princess Zelda says, "These bridges were built long ago when the four races of Hyrule started to live in harmony with one another." Makar looks around in amazement. "It truly is beautiful. Don't you think?" Zelda gushed as she looked back at Makar and Jace. They both nod their head and smile. "Jeez, why does she have to be so cute?" Makar thinks to himself as he blushes. As they enter the village they make their way up the brown wooden stairs. The grass and trees seem to be greener here than anywhere else. Makar looks around and sees more Ritos than he ever has in his life; the colorful Rito children run around and play games as the adults gossip and run shops. A little blue Rito flies and sings a song throughout the village. The tune, calm and soothing, makes Zelda listen and close her eyes as she slowly sways side to side. Makar looks at Zelda and his eyes widen. The beauty of her face listening to the music makes her shine. "I've never seen her so happy before." Makar thinks to himself. Jace smiles as he watches the princess sway. The aroma of cooking food is smelled by Makar, "Mmm. What is that?" Makar looks around to see a chef cooking meat and rice. He and Jace walk up to the chef and ask the price for a meal.

"Your Highness!" a voice calls out. Zelda opens her eyes and sees a very big brown Rito. "Village elder! How are you!" Zelda replies. "I am doing wonderful! Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you dear princess?" the village elder gushed. Makar and Jace still buying their food wait for it to be ready. "My father sent me here to appoint Revali as one of the five champions of Hyrule. Along as a representative of the Rito." Zelda explains. "I see. So...Ganon truly is coming then…and a champion is needed from here…a very important title, indeed. For the perfect candidate as well. He is one of our best warriors." the village elder replies. "So, I've heard." Zelda smiles as she holds her hands behind her back, "Do you know where we can find him?" she asks. "Of course, he is at the Flight Range. Over there between those two mountains. It snows there making it quite cold, so please allow my people to make you equipment for the weather." the Village Elder offers. "Thank you very much." Zelda replies as the village elder returns to the top of the village. "Oh!" Zelda bellowed. "Princess, I've brought you a meal!" Makar reveals. "Thank you very much, Makar." Zelda says as she takes the meal, "Shall we eat over there?" Makar gives off a big smile and shouts, "Yeah!" Zelda chuckles as the three walk to a platform. They sit along the side hovering their feet over the lake. Makar takes off his helmet and gives off a big sigh, "Phew, this armor is heavier than regular knights armor." "No kidding." Jace replies as he does the same. Zelda chuckles, "Of course. It's to ensure you are able to protect me." They start to eat the meat, potatoes, and rice, "Princess." Makar says. "Hmm?" Zelda replies as she looks at him. "I've been meaning to ask, what is it about the Hero you don't like?" Makar continues. Jace sips his water. "It's…well…I don't need an appointed knight is all." Zelda replies as she goes back to eating her food. With his question answered, Makar continues eating. "I'd much rather have you two than HIM." Zelda adds on. Makar, surprised, starts choking on his food. "Makar! Hey! Drink up! Come on man! Drink it!" Jace commands as Makar chokes. "Oh!" Zelda gets up trying to help. Makar drinks the water flushing the food down his throat. Jace gives off a sigh of relief. "I can't believe she really just said that!" Makar thought to himself, "But…she'd rather have us. Me." "Are you all right?" Zelda consoled. Makar nods his head, "Yes, princess!" As they return to their meal a pink Rito walks on the platform, "Your Highness, here is the equipment you shall wear on your way to the flight range." She brings out a white long sleeved coat layered with puffy fur on the inside and knee high boots. The hood has an external piece that hangs around the shoulders for extra warmth and the boots are coated with fur on the inside revealing themselves at the opening of the boot. "Gorgeous." Zelda utters, "Thank you very much." "The pleasure was all mine." the Rito says as she walks away. "Well, if you two are done with your meal I say we make our way to the Flight Range." The two nod their heads and Zelda smiles. They exit Rito Village and retrieve their horses from the inn's stables.

As they progress to the Flight Range it becomes colder and colder. Snow starts to fall slowly, "Ah, snow." Zelda utters as she catches a snowflake, "How lovely." Jace looks around to see the area in front of them covered in snow. "Over there! Between the two peaks!" Zelda shouts, pointing at an entrance formed by two mountains. "That must be where the Flight Range is." Makar utters. The three ride on until they reach the entrance. As they go through the two peaks, Zelda sees a little wooden hut built on a rock and in front of it is a deep pit surrounded by the mountain with targets placed in it. Although a bright day out with little snow, the hut is lit. Zelda's warm breath blows through the cold air creating a fog. "Revalli must be here." Zelda says. "Not enough." a voice is heard. Revali kneels on the edge of the pit where it drops. He flaps his wings once creating a small whirlwind that shoots up from under him. He gives off a big flap with his wings and shoots up into the sky. "Ha!" he shouts as he ascends. High above the ground he opens his wings. He struggles to stay with the whirlwind and gets blown away. "Ahh!" Revali screamed as he plunged back down to earth. As he laid on the edge he took off from, he struggles to get up but his determination pushes him. "Not enough." he whimpers, "I must stay in the eye of the whirlwind…must push myself harder…" He hears footsteps and turns to see Zelda standing and watching him. "You know, your highness…it's rude to eavesdrop." Revali says as he stands up. "My apologies, I went to the village and was told I could find you here." Zelda replied. Makar and Jace tend to the horses as Revali took deep breaths. "You have need of me," he turns, "to defeat Calamity Ganon. To slay the beast once and for all…it will be my great pleasure." Revalli says. "Thank you, Revali." Zelda closes her fist over her chest, "If we work together, I'm certain we'll be able to defeat-" "However!" Revali interrupts. He turns and kneels again. He readies his wings creating a whirlwind from under him and pushes himself off the ground shooting up. He opens his wings and stays in the eye of the whirlwind. He struggles but finds his place once again and flies even higher than ever before. As the whirlwind disappears he opens his body face down and slowly falls. He turns his head focusing on three targets that are placed on the same wall in the pit and flies down like a bullet towards them. As he descends he stops and gets into position to use his bow. Still falling, he aims three bomb arrows at once and shoots. The arrows, so fast, leave a trail of wind behind them as they reach their targets. Zelda covers her ears from the anticipating explosions. The arrows strike the middle of their targets and explode creating a hole in the mountain. Revali drops to the bottom of the pit and creates another whirlwind to quickly get back up. He aims and shoots again blowing up multiple targets that circle around the pit. Multiple smoke clouds rise as Revali flies through them and Zelda watches Revali in flight, amazed by his skill until he lands on the end of the hut. "I know I play the biggest part in helping that, ahem...that little knight with the darkness-sealing sword. Correct?" "How do you know of him already?" Zelda asks. "Word travels fast in Hyrule, thanks to the Rito," Revali explains, "And well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action…don't come crying to me." Jace and Makar amazed by Revali, are left speechless. The corners of Zelda's mouth turns up as her eyes widen. She feels accomplished having sent her first message to one of the Champions.

A few days later, the princess and her Royal Guards follow the trail to Goron City to recruit a Goron. The Gorons are a large, mountain-dwelling race, with sizes ranging from medium, tall, and even gigantic, they look like sumo wrestlers because of their big size. The Goron, named Daruk, is brown with white hair and has a white beard; he wields a hammer-like object called the Boulder Breaker. "Whoo. It's hot!" Makar complains as he takes off his helmet. Zelda, back in her blue and white outfit replies, "Take off your armor when we get there. It's hot but there was a time where every living thing that wasn't a Goron would catch on fire." "Oh, Great Goddess Hylia. That's terrible." Jace yelps. "However, now that the volcano is sedentary it doesn't release the same amount of heat it once did before." Zelda explained. As they continued riding up the trail, a disturbing gargle is heard from one of the cliffs to their side. Zelda and her horse stop to examine the noise. Makar and Jace get off their horses and stand in front her. Makars brows narrow as he waits for whatever made the noise to reveal themselves. As silence fills the trail Zelda becomes claustrophobic, it felt as if the reddish cliffs surrounding them were closing in. Then out of nowhere five orange goblin like creatures jump from the cliffs down to where they were. "Bokoblins!" Zelda shouts.

Surrounded by the Bokoblins Makar commands Jace, "Stay with the princess!"

He dashes to one and swings his sword.

The Bokoblins top half falls to the floor as purple blood squirts from the bottom half.

It poofs into a purple cloud and Bokoblin parts drop to the ground.

The other Bokoblins growl. They're scared of approaching the princess but they still surround them.

Makar dashes to another and swings again.

The Bokoblin blocks with it's shield and swings its club.

Makar grunts as he gets slapped by the club.

He twirls to the ground but gets up instantly. His cheek, bruised and scratched, starts to bleed.

"I really shouldn't have taken off the helmet." Makar utters.

He strikes.

The Bokoblin blocks.

He jumps and spins slashing his sword the other way.

The Bokoblins head splits in two and it bursts into a purple cloud.

Jace runs out and strikes at a Bokoblin. Makar takes notice.

The Bokoblin swings Jace's sword away and swings its club down.

Jace deflects with his shield and parrys.

It knocks back the Bokoblin leaving it open and Jace hits with all his might.

The Bokoblin bursts into a cloud.

The two remaining Bokoblins scream as they jump towards Zelda.

"Zelda!" Makar shouts!

Zelda's eyes widen in fear. As the Bokoblins fall towards her she closes her eyes.

An X is slashed through the wind and the two Bokoblins burst into clouds.

Zelda opens her eyes in fear, breathing heavily as her horse neighs. She soothes her horse and sees Makar kneeling on the ground breathing heavily keeping his balance on his sword. Blood drips from his right cheek. "Princess! Makar! Are you all right?!" Jace shouts as he runs towards them. "Jace, you were supposed to stay with Zelda!" Makar screamed. Zelda's eyes widen. "I-I didn't know they had a plan. I thought they were just stupid Bokoblins!" Jace replied, nervously. "It's all right! I'm fine." Zelda says as she glances at Makar, "You both…did a fine job." Makar gets up and goes to his horse. He scurries through his horses satchel to find bandages. He aids himself. Zelda's eyes glisten as she watches Makar repair himself. "Shall we keep going?" Jace asks breaking Zelda's trance. "Yes! But before we go pick up those Bokoblin parts, we could use them for research back at the castle." Zelda says. Jace nods and goes to pick up the fallen parts. As Jace leaves, Zelda glances at Makar and asks, "Are you…all right?" Makar facing away replies, "I'm fine, princess. Thanks for asking." Zelda's eyebrows droop. He finishes bandaging himself up and turns around to give Zelda a big smile and thumbs up. Zelda chuckles and smiles. "Shall we go on then?" she asks. Makar nods. As she turns away, she blushes but her smile stops. "Jace, you were supposed to stay with Zelda!" Makar's voice echoes in her head. As Jace returns from retrieving the Bokoblin parts they continue on the trail.

They reach Goron City and the moon rises. Zelda looks up to the sky and sees the stars. "We should stay at an inn and rest for tonight." Jace suggests. "Yes, I believe that would be best." Zelda replies. They find an inn and attach their horses to the stable. The Inn is carved into a huge mountain and in front the three stand. "Rollin' inn," Makar reads and chuckles, "That's pretty good." They enter as the Goron behind the desk turns around and jumps in surprise. "Ah!" he screams, "Princess! I didn't expect to see you here!" "Hi there, Bime!" Zelda smiles. "W-Would you like a room?" Bime nervously asks. "Are there three rooms available?" Zelda asks. "Of course! Follow me!" Bime replies as he walks them down the hallway. As they all walk through the big long hallway Bime says, "We recently made a room for the Royal family. I hope you'll like it, Princess." He opens a door to the first room, "One of your knights can stay in here." He shows a small room containing a big bed meant for Gorons. Jace walks in and thanks Bime for his hospitality. They then walk to another room and Bime opens the door for Makar. Just as Makar is about to walk in Zelda grabs his hand. Bimes eyes widen as he notices Zelda's action. "Could you…stay with me…tonight?" Zelda asks. Those words, the softness of her voice, the softness of her hand, warms Makars body. "Sure." he replies. "What is going on!?" Makar thinks to himself. As they make their way to the Royal room Bime opens the door for the two and reveals that it has a dining room, washroom, living room, and a bedroom with the Blanket being made from the softest material in Hyrule. "This is lovely, Bime. You really outdone yourself." Zelda gushed as she looked around. "Awe, thanks Princess. Now please, rest." Bime replied. Zelda nods and Bime exits the room.

Makar and Zelda, now all alone together, both blush. "Oh, what am I doing?" Zelda thought to herself. "Why did she invite me in here?" Makar wondered. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable, y-you do the same." Zelda demanded as she walked into the bedroom. Makar blushes, "What… could she mean by that? Oh, stop it Makar she's just being nice. Take off your armor, you idiot!" Makar thought to himself. Zelda, in the bedroom, takes off her clothes and puts on her laced and bowed white pajamas. She brushes her hair out of it with her hands and flutters from the softness of the fabric. She exits the room and sees Makar shirtless. "I'm sorry!" She screams as she instantly turns back into the bedroom. Her face turns red from the sight of him and her heart starts to pump faster. "It's all right, Princess." Makar calls out. Zelda's face calms down and her heart starts to beat normally. Her brows droop as she thinks, "Why does he call me that again? Even after today." Makar puts on his cotton shirt and Zelda steps out looking away. With her hands behind her back she slowly walks up to him. Makar took in the sight of the princess in her pajamas and thinks, "She sure is cute." "Makar…" she says as she looks up to him. The two face to face stand only a few inches from each other. They both start to turn red. The room becomes silent and awkward. The nervous princess, speechless, breaks the awkwardness, "Now that I stand before you, I can see we are the same height. I've never noticed before." The two blush even more. "Oh! your bandage. It's red. Let me take a look." Zelda says as she holds Makars cheeks with her hands. With her left hand she takes off the bandage, "It seems to have dried up. Rest and it'll get better." she insisted. "Ok." Makar whispered as he smiled. The two so close look each other in the eye. Zelda realizes her hand is still on Makars cheek, she drops it, and puts her head down. "Makar…" Zelda says quietly, "Can you please…for now on…call me by my name." Makars eyes widen. Zelda looks up and smiles. Makar smiles and replies, "Of course…Zelda." Her heart starts to pound faster as her eyes widen. She turns away and walks back to the bedroom. She slows down and stops, turning to Makar, "Come on then. Watch over me as I sleep. I am…afraid. After what happened today." "All right," Makar replies. "By the Goddesses! We-we-WE were so close together! How did I play that off so amazingly!" Makar screamed in his head.

In the bedroom, Zelda lays under the blankets with her head on the pillow as Makar sits on the other side. Zelda opens her eyes, "Makar?" Makar sits up straight, "Yes, Zelda?" he replies. "This bed is quite large. It's meant for Gorons you see, so…it feels…empty. Would you…" Zelda says as her face turns red, "Would you care to sleep with me?" Makar relaxes his body. "Just…get in bed with me…please." Zelda softly demanded. Behind her she hears the rustling of the bed. Makar covers his body with the blanket and turns to face away from Zelda. "No. Face me…You're supposed to watch over me. Aren't you?" Zelda says. Makar turns around to Zelda, the blanket covers her mouth as she closes her eyes. A few minutes go by until Zelda turns to Makar and his eyebrows rise. Zelda breathes softly. "She fell asleep." he realizes. Makar smiles as he watches over Zelda but he soon falls asleep.

The next morning, Makar wakes up and feels a soft gust of wind brushing his left cheek. Makar looks and sees Zelda's face. "Ah!" Makar screams in his head. Fully awake he feels Zelda's arms wrapped around him and one of her legs resting on his. Makar becomes confused as his face turns red, "How did we get into this position?" he thinks. He lightly pushes Zelda off of him and stands up. He looks upon Zelda as she sleeps. "She truly is beautiful…even when she's sleeping." He thought. "Oh Great Goddess Hylia! I slept with the princess! Er…uh…I mean, Zelda!" Makar realizes. He raises both of his arms in victory as he walks out of the room. In the living room he puts on his armor until he hears the bed rustle. From the doorway Zelda comes out with her pajamas falling off of her right shoulder revealing some of her breast. Makar instantly looks away, "Z-Zelda! You should go to the washroom and wash up!" "Hmm?" Zelda questions as she looks down to see her pajamas, "Ah! Y-yes!" She picks it up and quickly enters the washroom. Makar gives off a big sigh, "Oh man…"

Princess Zelda, Makar, and Jace all ready to search for Daruk, stand at the front office. "Hey, Bime. Do you have any clue on where we could find the great Daruk?" Zelda asks. "Ah! Daruk! Of course! He's probably patrolling around the mountain somewhere. There's been a lot of Bokoblins coming recently but the great Daruk and other warriors scare them away!" Bime replies. "Bokoblins? Do you have any idea on why they would come here?" Zelda continues. "Beats me." Bime replies.

As they leave and walk around the mountain Zelda thinks to herself, "Could the Great Calamity Ganon be closer than we originally thought?" Makar and Jace walk behind Zelda, "Hey, where'd you get that spear?" Makar asks. "Bought it from the blacksmith here in Goron City. Nice isn't it?" Jace replies. "Yeah!" Makar admired. "Hey there!" a voice shouts. "Huh?" Zelda looks up for the voice and in front of her a Goron comes running. He has white hair and a white beard. "It's Daruk." Zelda utters. "I've been hearing all over town that the Royal princess was looking for me! Here I am!" Daruk said. "The Great Daruk, it is lovely to finally meet you!" Zelda gushed. "And you!" Daruk bows. The two start walking together as the Royal Guards follow behind them. "So, why come all the way to Goron City just to meet me?" Daruk asks. "My father sent me here to recruit you as one of the five Champions of Hyrule," Zelda continues, "As a champion you will help fight off the oncoming evil known as Calamity Ganon." "Ah! Count me in, tiny princess." Daruk responds. He turns to Zelda and clutches his fist, "I'm the fearless Daruk, after all! And if Hyrule needs my help, I'll gladly lay down my life." Zelda puts her right hand on her chest, "Thank you, Daruk." He gives her a big smile and looks up into the sky, "Not sure if it's Calamity Ganon's fault or what, but I hear monsters have been attacking people more than ever lately." He turns to Zelda and continues, "Times like these…you shouldn't leave the castle without a horde of mighty Gorons to watch your back." Looking at Daruk, Zelda says, "You sound like Father. He's assigning a knight to watch over me wherever I go." she raises her hand over her chest, "I hear the top contender is the most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule." Daruk turns to Zelda with wide eyes, "Huh? That could only be…" Daruk get's interrupted as he sees something moving "Hm? What the…" A group of six orange Bokoblin and one blue Bokoblin run after something. "They really are all over the place. Hm? Is someone being attacked? Cowards! Wait here, Princess." Daruk demands. He runs towards the Bokoblins and the Royal Guards dash in front of Zelda taking out their sword and spear. Makars eyebrows narrow waiting for something to happen.

Daruk runs to the group of Bokoblins.

He spins his huge weapon, the Boulder Breaker, over his head.

As he gets closer he spins his body with it knocking the Blue Bokoblin into another.

The two Bokoblins get thrusted into the sky and as they hit the ground the burst into a purple cloud.

Daruk swings his Boulder Breaker up and behind him and then smashes it into the ground creating a shockwave.

It picks up rocks and the Bokoblins off their feet creating a cloud of dust.

The Bokoblins fall back to the ground and get up to run away.

Two Bokoblins knock their heads together while running away.

"Hmph! Spineless little cuccos!" Daruk shouts out to the fleeing Bokoblins, "No monster stands a chance when fighting me, the almighty Daruk!" He laughs as he rests his weapon on his shoulder. Zelda and her Royal Guards run up to Daruk but she notices something. She runs to the thing being attacked and drops to her knees. With her arms open she declares, "You're safe." As the dust clears a dog with Black, white, and orange fur gets up from where it was about to be attacked. He barks as he runs up to Zelda licking her face as she starts to pet him. "It seems our friend here was the one being attacked. Precious boy." she says as the dog licks her face, "You saved his life! Huh?" Zelda looks back to see Daruk shivering in fear upon seeing the dog. He grits his teeth and his inner eyebrows pinch together. The dog barks scaring Daruk making him use his Barrier power which glows orange transparent pentagonal shapes around Daruk, protecting him. He turns and holds his head in fear while encased in his barrier. "Well." Zelda utters as the dog tilts his head.

The dog turns and licks Zelda one last time before running away. "So long my precious boy!" she shouts. "Good riddance…and stay safe!" Daruk shouts, "I'm sorry ya had to see that side o' me. As a kid, dogs always chased me. I still panic when I see one o' those critters." Daruk explains. Zelda, astonished, replies, "I never imagined the Great Daruk would have a weakness." Daruk facing away says, "So tell me…Princess…" Zelda looking at Daruk holds her hands behind her back and tilts her head, "Yes?" Daruk turns to her, "Calamity Ganon isn't, uh…some kind of a dog monster, is he?" Zelda's eyebrows raise as she lightly gasps. Realizing what he's asking she chuckles. Unable to control herself she starts laughing and Daruk joins her. The two laugh together as they continue walking. Having acquired another champion, she and her Guards ride away from Goron City. She sees behind them Daruk waving his big hands goodbye. She waves back and smiles.

A few days later, they arrive at Zora's domain where the Zora princess recides. The Zora are an aquatic folk who possess fish and amphibian like traits, including fins, webbed feet and gills, which allow them to swim and thrive underwater. Zoras can come in many shapes and sizes, they're depicted as humanoids with long tail fins on their heads and finned appendages that hang from their arms and legs. They are the protectors of water. The Zora princess, is named Mipha, and is a red and white Zora; she carries a Trident for a weapon called the Ceremonial Trident. The domain balances on top of glowing pillars above the lake. Although a bright and sunny day the lights posted around Zora domain brighten the structure. As Zelda, Makar, and Jace walk on the platform leading to the domain they walk under multiple lit up arches. The blueness of the domain excites Makar as he looks in wonder. As they get closer they see the Zora that claim the domain. Blue and red Zora's walk around while their children play. A huge fountain spews in the middle of the domain and stairs surround it, going up. As the Zoras see the princess they bow their heads. Zelda smiles and bows back to them and she makes her way up the stairs. "Stay down here, you two. I'll be fine on my own for a while." Zelda says. Makar and Jace look up to her and nod their heads. As they stand guard at the bottom of the stairs Zelda walks up to meet the king. The King of the Zora, King Dorephan, is the biggest and widest of the Zora. His blue skin is scarred from battle but he wears jewelry and a red sash over his body with a crown on his head that points upwards. He sits upon his throne at the top of the stairs. He sees Zelda's blonde hair as she ascends the stairs, "Your Highness." King Dorephan greets. "Good evening, King Dorephan. I've come here under order of my father to tell the Princess, Mipha, that the King wants to appoint her as one of the five Champions to protect Hyrule." Zelda explains. "Ah…" King Dorephan utters, "So the rumors are true…Calamity Ganon is set to return. In that case…I'll gladly allow my daughter's helping hand in this battle. Along with all of the Zora." he finishes. "Thank you, King Dorephan. If we join forces I'm sure we'll be able to defeat Calamity Ganon." Zelda replies. "I believe so, as well." King Dorephan agrees, "My daughter is above that waterfall. She is training my son, Sidon. Please, follow this path. It will take you to her." he insists. Zelda nods as she leaves and travels along the path.

On the edge of the mountain where the waterfall starts, Mipha stands, looking down. She has Zora jewelry on the side of her head that hang down along with the red fins that fall as if it were her hair. In her hand she holds the Ceremonial Trident. The soothing sound of the waterfall fills the area as Zelda walks up to her. "Mipha?" Zelda says. Mipha gasps in surprise, "Princess. What are you doing here?" her soft voice makes Zelda smile. "I was told by your father that I could find you here." Zelda explains. "Oh, I'm helping my brother, Sidon, in swimming up this waterfall." Mipha replies. "I'm also here to tell you that my father wants to appoint you as one of the five Champions." Zelda continues. Mipha's eyes widen as she turns to Zelda, "Me?" she questions. Zelda nods and smiles. Mipha lifts her left hand on her chest, "I would be honored to take the position, Princess." Zelda smiles, "On behalf of all of Hyrule I thank you. I'm glad you'll be joining us, Mipha." she replies. Mipha kneels down and looks over the waterfall. "Which Divine Beast would I be piloting?" she asks. "I believe it would be, Divine Beast Vah Ruta." Zelda replies. As Mipha looks down the waterfall, the small Zora Prince Sidon swims at the bottom and plays around. "So, Princess… May I ask who the other chosen champions are?" Mipha asks as she stands back up and turns to Zelda. "Goron vigilance, Daruk. Rito confidence, Revali. Gerudo spirit, Urbosa. And also…" Zelda pauses, "the Hylian with the sword that seals the darkness." she quickly says. Mipha's eyes widen as she softly gasps and looks away. "Link." Zelda finishes. Memories come back to Mipha as she stands in remembers when she and Link first met, when they were children playing around the domain, and when she would always heal his wounds. "Oh…" Mipha replies. She steps forward and sees Sidon looking up at her. "Sidon! Hurry and swim up here!" Mipha shouts as she balances on her Trident. Zelda looks over the waterfall realizes how far down it is, "Mipha… Perhaps he is still too young to swim up this big waterfall." Mipha lifts her arm to her chest and says, "One day, Princess… I must leave him…to face my fate with Ruta." She smiles and jumps off the edge. With her feet, she slides down the waterfall and makes her way to Sidon. Using her hand to balance herself on the waterfall, Mipha jumps off and dives into the water creating a big splash. She rises back to the surface and turns to Sidon. "Join me." she says smiling, "We'll go together so you can get a feel for it." Sidons cheeks turn red as he nods and gets onto her back. "Let's go!" Mipha declared. Holding onto her back, Sidon and Mipha swim up the waterfall. Although the water is powerful Mipha is able to push through it, jumping in and out of it. Sidons head pokes out from the waterfall as they get higher and higher. His eyes widen as water and mist hits his face. The two jump up holding each others hands, and flip onto the top of the waterfall where Zelda stands. Sidon lands on his feet and turns to Mipha who kneels in front of him. She raises her hand and caresses his right cheek, "Sweet Sidon. Should Fate ever part us…" Sidon's eyes widen and he gasps. "I'm counting on you to protect our beloved home from harm. Understood?" Mipha continues as Sidon stares into her eyes. He nods to Mipha as she smiles. "I believe in you. Now, shall we try one more time?" Mipha says as she points a finger up. Sidon closes his right fist over his chest and while closing his eyes gives a big smile. The two start to laugh as Zelda watches and smiles.

A few days later, Zelda and two of her female servants arrive in Gerudo Town. The Gerudo are a race of thieves that live in a harsh desert that bears their name. The climate of the desert has made the Gerudo tough and resourceful. They are warriors by reputation, feared and respected in the locations they inhabit and due to a unique biological quirk, the race consists almost solely of town is in the middle of the desert and a law makes it that only women can enter it. If any man dare try to enter they would be cast out immediately. Makar and Jace recide back at Hyrule castle whilst two female servants join Zelda instead. Two knight statues stand in front of the entrance of the throne room as carpets lead to the throne. Behind the throne is an open wall to let in light. Two Gerudo women on both sides of the throne kneel as Princess Zelda and her two servants stand in front of Urbosa. The Gerudo Chief, named Urbosa, has dark skin, amber eyes, and long red hair. She's tall, fit, and has a long dark skirt, colorful shoulder armor pads, and a colorful breastplate which reveals her arms and stomach. She carries a shield and a sword called Scimitar of the Seven. As the sun sets behind her, Urbosa sits on her throne and bellows, "Princess of Hyrule. I accept your proposition without hesitation. Not only are they planning to resurrect Calamity Ganon, it seems the Yiga Clan is also after our treasured heirloom." Beside her the Thunder Helm stands on top of a pillar. "You have my word. I won't rest until the Calamity falls." she finishes. "Gerudo chief Urbosa…" Zelda says, "On behalf of Hyrule and its king, I thank you." Zelda and her servants bow. Urbosa smiles.

Later, as the moon settles in the sky, Zelda and Urbosa laugh while walking outside of Gerudo Town. The sand is cold but soft as the two leave a trail of footprints behind them. "I've never seen you so serious, Urbosa!" Zelda bellowed. "Oh my. I can't say the same. Ten years ago, you rarely smiled, my little bird." Urbosa replied. Two men walk past them. "Urbosa, I feel like you've called me little bird before. I was wondering where you got that name from." Zelda asks. Urbosa stops walking and she slightly turns her head towards the men. Zelda notices her silence and turns around. The wind blows through the sand, "Halt! And face me." Urbosa shouts as she puts her hand on her sword. The two men look back at her. "Unlike you traitors, I prefer to fight my enemies head on." Urbosa continued. The two men look at each other. She slides out her sword and turns her body to face the two, "Do your worst!" Urbosa shouts as Zelda takes a few steps back.

The wind continues to blow.

The two men run towards Urbosa and raise their swords which look like a crescent moon.

They burst into clouds and reveal themselves as footsoldiers of the Yiga Clan.

They wear red and brown tights with a mask that has the Sheikah symbol on it.

One jumps, swinging down.

Urbosa blocks and laughs.

She twirls away, bringing out her shield, and the Yiga Footsoldier swings again.

She blocks again.

They exchange two strikes with their blades.

The Yiga Footsoldier swings upwards.

Urbosa swings her sword and spins with it.

The Yiga Footsoldier jumps striking down.

Urbosa parrys the hit with her shield creating a small shockwave.

The Yiga Footsoldier gets pushed back.

Urbosa chuckles.

She spins and hits him with the hilt of her blade.

She twirls away as he falls to the ground.

She puts away her shield and raises her left arm.

The other Yiga Footsoldier jumps from behind her, swinging downwards.

"Urbosa!" Zelda shouts.

Urbosa snaps her fingers and thunder strikes the Yiga Footsoldier.

He falls to the ground.

Urbosa holds out her sword and turns her head, "Out of respect for our princess, you may keep your lives. Now go!" she demands. Zelda sighs in relief as the Yiga Footsoldiers poof into a cloud and disappear. Urbosa sheaths her sword and continues their conversation, "You asked me why I call you little bird." Zelda's eyebrows rise. "When you were but a small child…my dear friend called you that, with the sweetest smile that ever graced our land of Hyrule." Urbosa continued. Her eyes flooded with tears, "You mean mother…" "It was ten long years ago…your mother had just left this world, yet her little bird still spread her wings and became the beacon of light Hyrule needed." Urbosa looks up to the moon, "Sometimes I forget myself…and get lost in the past." She smiles as Zelda starts to cry. Urbosa walks up to her and embraces her. Unable to control her tears, Zelda cries but in the comfort of Urbosa's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The Champions' Ballad

Link and Makar lay under a tree outside of Hyrule's walls. As the sun centers in the sky Link and Makar watch as the leaves blow in the wind. The sky is so blue as the grass is so green. "Link," Makar says softly, "Zelda told me that the sword is able to talk. Does it?" Link looks at Makar and shakes his head. "Strange. Maybe you're not ready yet. Like… Maybe you need to train more or something, heh." Makar teases. "I'm trying my best." Link says as he chuckles. "That's all we can ever do." Makar replies. The two lay in a moment of silence as the grass blows and rubs on their clothes. Makar starts to think about his time with Zelda in Goron City. His face turns red as his eyes close imagining Zelda in her white lace pajamas. "Makar?" Link says breaking Makars trance, "You ok? Your cheeks are red." "LINK!" Makar shouts as he sits up and pulls on his shirt, "I had the best time ever with Zelda!" Makar stands up as he lets go of Links shirt. "I got to spend time with her! Like it was just me and her! It was everything i've ever imagined, her beauty, her grace, her everything Link!" Makar emphasized. Link raises a brow and asks, "Why do you call the Princess by her name?" "Because, Link!" Makar paused looking down at Link, "She asked me too." Link's eyes widen. "Right?! I think me and her are really hitting it off!" Makar smirks. Link holds his chin and thinks. Komali and Medli pop around the corner and see Makar waving his arms and shouting about something. "Hey, guys!" Medli says as they walk up. "Medli! Komali!" Makar shouts as he holds their hands, "How do you know if a girl likes you?" he asks. "What?" Komali replies. "Tell me!" Makar demanded. "Well," Medli replies, "Really, it all depends on the girl but from my experience the signs are if she touches you a lot, looks at you a lot, laughs at your jokes, and all that type of stuff." Makar puts his head down as he tries to think, "Did she ever look at me? Touch me? Does her hugging me in her sleep count?" Lost in his thoughts he sits down and gets put into a trance tracing back his memories. "What's gotten into him?" Komali asks Link. "The princess." Link replies. Komali jumps in shock "W-What!? What do you mean the princess?" "Makar and the princess? Have you gone mad?" Medli asks Makar. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Makar shouts. "You just...don't seem like her type." Medli says jokingly. Makar jumps up and swings his arms, "I mean I don't know?! How would you know!? I could be her type if I wanted to be!" Medli laughs as Komali is stunned, he sits next to Link and asks, "So...what did they do?" Link shrugs his shoulders. "Medli, tell me more!" Makar shouts as Medli slowly backs away. "Ok, let's go Komali. Makar's got to deal with his little crush on his own." Medli says poking fun at Makar. Komali gets up and they walk away. Makar, stunned, watches them walk away and turns to Link. "Ok, Link." Makar calms down as silence fills the valley. Link stands up and puts his sheathed Master sword on his back. "Promise me something." Makar says. The wind blows through their hair as the sound of brushing leaves is heard. "Tomorrow is when you'll be appointed as the Hero of prophecy, the one that wields the sword that seals the darkness. It'll also be the day where you become Zelda's appointed knight. So promise me Link…no matter what," Makar grabs Links shoulders, "you will always protect her." Link's eyes widen as he smiles and he replies, "I promise." They both smile at each other and head back inside Hyrule.

At night, the princess sits her room and writes in her diary for the coming day. Zelda, in her white pajamas, sits at her desk and writes,

"After meeting with the Champions, I left to research the ancient technology, but nothing of note came of my research. The return of Ganon looms—a dark force taunting us from afar. I must learn all I can about the relics so we can stop him. If the fortune-teller's prophecy is to be believed, there isn't much time left... Ah, but turning over these thoughts in my head puts me ill at ease. I suppose I should turn in for the night.

P.S. Tomorrow my father is assigning HIM as my appointed knight..."

Zelda closes her diary and tucks herself into bed.

The next day, horns blare to welcome the Champions into Hyrule. Hylians stand on the side of the stone pathway and on top of their blue roofed houses to see them and cheer. The day is bright as the Champions come in making their way to the castle. Urbosa, Revali, Mipha, Daruk, and Link come in one by one. Daruk smiles at all the Hylians and waves his big hands, "Well, these people sure are a fun bunch! Don't ya think, Mipha?" Daruk asks. "Yes. They seem to be very happy upon our arrival." Mipha replies as her heart starts to feel warm. Behind the Champions another individual of each race follows along, some are representatives and commanders of the four races. Mipha looks at Link seeing how much taller he's become and tries to take a step back to get closer to him. Link doesn't notice and Daruk pushes Mipha by accident, "Oh! Sorry, Mipha! Didn't see ya there." he apologizes. "It's quite all right, Daruk." Mipha smiles at him. She looks at Link once more and they continue into the castle. As they enter the throne room they pass hundreds of soldiers and see five flags hung on a pole behind the symbol of the Triforce which lays in the middle of the room. On the Triforce, Zelda stands in a blue and white dress holding blue garments. The five Champions stand in front of their respected flags with their plus ones standing next to it. The knights stand behind the red carpet which cuts them off from the Champions. Zelda walks up to each Champion and hands them a Blue garment to wear. They all put on the blue garment in different ways, Revali wears it as a scarf, Daruk and Mipha wear it as a Sash, Link wears it as a tunic, and Urbosa wears it as a skirt. The King atop of the stairs in front of the Champions sits on his throne, Commander Richards stands on his right and Makar stands on his left in Royal Guard outfits.

The King stands and walks up to the fenced edge of his platform. He shouts "Welcome, warriors! I'd like to thank you for joining me here today, and for your bravery in accepting this…fateful task." Link and the other Champions look up to the King as they listen to his voice. "I officially appoint you Hyrule's Champions and bestow upon you this sacred garb." King Rhoam continues, "That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations. Those garments you now wear were all crafted by my daughter, Zelda." The King looks at Zelda and continues, "Zelda. I trust you with the task only a daughter of the royal family can fulfill. Lead our Champions, Princess. And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon." he finishes. The Champions smile and fireworks shoot up into the sky. Loud bangs echo all throughout Hyrule as the Hylians cheer.

As the sun sets, the five Champions along with Zelda stand under an outside altar to get some fresh air. Daruk swings his left arm in circles, stretching it. "I tell ya, those formal shindigs really take it outta me." he says to Link who looks up at him. On the other end of the altar Zelda shows Revali, Mipha, and Urbosa the Sheikah slate. "Hmph. This is the Sheikah slate, eh?" Revali says as he grabs it out of Zelda's hands. It's small in his Rito hands. "It is. Apparently there are more uses for it than we originally thought. Sadly, we've yet to decipher all of its secrets." Zelda replies. Revali hands it to Mipha, it's big in her small Zora hands. Urbosa leans down to Mipha and tells her, "The princess showed me something strange recently. Somehow it can create true-to-life images." Mipha gasps, "Oh, wow." as she examines the Sheikah slate, "I would love to see it. Uhm, Princess…" Mipha wonders, "May I ask a special favor of you?" she says as she looks back at Link. Daruk becomes confused and looks at them then at Link.

As the orange light from the setting sun starts to shine onto them, Purah holds the Sheikah slate ready to take a picture of Zelda and the five Champions. "All right! This spot should work nicely." She turns on the Sheikah slates camera and sees everyone together. Zelda holds her hands in front of her nervously, Link stands to her left, Urbosa on her right with her arms crossed. Standing right of Urbosa is Revali facing his body away and on Links left, Mipha stands a few inches away from him as she stands straight up like a statue and behind them all is Daruk. "Keep your eyes on the Sheikah slate, everyone!" Purah commands as she zooms out. Realizing Daruk doesn't fit into frame, Purah looks up at him and asks, "Daruk, can you crouch down a bit? You're as big as Death Mountain." Everyone looks at Daruk and he sees everyone's faces, "Huh? Oh!" He crouches down and gets into the frame of the picture. "What's with the glum face, Princess? Gimme a big smile!" Purah shouts. Urbosa places her hands on Zelda's back and smiles at her, comforting her. Mipha tip toes her way closer to Link as she stands straight up. "Revali, move your tail closer to the group." Purah demands. "Ugh, fine." he says as he turns his body to face the Sheikah slate. "Mipha, you look so tense. Deep breaths, OK?" Purah suggests. Link looks at her and she pretends not to notice. "Right!" she says as she takes two deep breaths and then stands straight up like she was before. Purah chuckles, "Stay just like that! Here we go!" Daruk looks around the group and gets an idea. "Smiiiile…" Purah gets ready, "Click, snap!" As the camera snaps Daruk pushes the group all together, creating a funny yet warm photo, showing the start of their everlasting connection.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The Golden Cucco

The moonlight fills the sky and inside the Champions room they all stand waiting for the King. In the room there are chairs and sofas with doors that lead to the Champions separate bedrooms. Urbosa talks to Link but he just listens to her words making her very interested in him. "You don't talk much." Urbosa states. Link shakes his head lightly. "Hey, little guy!" Daruk calls out as servants enter the room with food. Links eyes widen as he smiles and walks towards Daruk. Link walks past Mipha but then steps back to say hi. Mipha sits on a chair looking up at Link as he smiles at her. Her face turns red, "L-Link…Hi…" "C'mon little guy! Or I'll eat it all!" Daruk shouts out interrupting Mipha. Link grunts and runs towards Daruk as he hands him a plate. The two sit at the table and start eating fast and efficiently. Cleaning the meat from it's bone and every grain of rice on their plates. The King steps into the room and the other three champions stand up. Daruk and Link notice but continue to eat. "Champions." the King says, "Tomorrow you'll be accompanied back to your homes with Sheikah scientists. They'll tell you everything they know about your Divine Beast and train you on how to pilot them." he finishes. The Champions nod their head. "To be honest, I'm a little scared to ride one of those things." Daruk utters to Link. "And Link." the King continued, "From this day forward, you are now the princesses appointed knight. You must watch over her and protect her with your life if she were to be in any kind of danger." the King finished. Link nods his head and the King steps out of the Champions room. "Divine Beasts, huh?" Revali exclaims. Link stands up from the table and makes his way out of the room. Mipha watches him leave and the urge to follow him starts to grow inside her. Zelda enters the room to see four champions. "Where is he?" she asks. "He just left. I don't know where to but maybe he got scared and ran off." Revali replied. Zelda takes a look around, "Hmm…" she utters. "Say, Princess…can you tell us which Divine Beast we'll be piloting." Revali asks. Zelda's eyes squint as she tries to remember the names, "Divine Beast Vah Ruta will be piloted by Mipha, Vah Rudania will be piloted by Daruk, Vah Medoh will be piloted by you, Revali, and Vah Naboris will be piloted by Urbosa." she explained. "Hmm…" Revali utters. "Hey, guys! We should designate Link as the holder of the sword properly, ya know? Since it's a crucial role in defeating Ganon and all." Daruk exclaims. "I don't think that's necessary." Zelda replies. "O' C'mon tiny princess. It's tradition! I hear we were supposed to do it during the ceremony." Daruk explains. "All right then…I guess it's only fair…for the holder of the sword that seals the darkness." Zelda utters. "Right on!" Daruk jumps with joy. "We shall all meet tomorrow at the Sacred Grounds." Zelda explains. Urbosa studies Zelda as she looks down with her eyebrows narrowed. "She can't even bring herself to say the boy's name." Urbosa thinks to herself.

A few hours past and all of Hyrule sleeps but in the courtyard, Link practices with the Master sword. He slashes at the straw dummy but doesn't touch it knowing that the blade would slice through it. He swings and swings creating new techniques for battle and behind him, Mipha watches. As she holds her hands together over her chest, her heart starts to beat faster and faster with each step she takes towards Link. She tries to say something but her lips are unable to move. She fights her nervousness and spurs out, "L-Link." Link turns around, sheathing his sword. He walks towards Mipha, "He seems tired." she thought. As he walked to her, Mipha tried to say more words but her lips stayed shut. "L-L…Link… I-" She stutters. Link embraces her knowing what she's been longing for. Mipha's eyes widen and glisten as she slowly wraps her arms around him. She loosens up and her lips start to move, "I've missed you Link. It's been quite a long time" she says as Link lets go of her and sits on the grass. He pats on the soft green grass signifying Mipha to sit with him. As Mipha sits down with Link she says, "Seeing you train reminds me of when we were little. You would always fight with a smile on your face and I would always heal your wounds. I'm glad to have seen you today, I've heard many stories about a Hylian named Link equipping the sword that seals the darkness. Upon the news I just knew it was you." Link, tired, lays down. Mipha notices as she sees Link yawn. Link pats his chest insinuating Mipha to rest her head on him. Mipha looks away immediately and her cheeks turn red. She thinks to herself, "It's just like old times, Mipha. Stop being so nervous! Just rest your head on him as you did when you were a child!" She slowly descends and rests her head on his chest. Mipha chuckles and utters, "Just like when we were children." Link snores quietly. Mipha sits up, realizing Link has fallen asleep. She smiles and rests her head on him again falling asleep from the long day they've endured.

Mipha wakes up before Link and sees that it's still dark out. She looks at Link one last time and thinks to herself "He doesn't talk as much as when he was a child. I wonder what happened." and leaves back to the champions room. As Mipha walks into the room a voice behind her insinuates, "So, you do know that boy." Mipha quickly turns around to see Urbosa, "W-were you?" she uttered. "I thought you knew who he was. With the way you acted around him you just had to." Urbosa recalled. Mipha turns red and fiddles with her fingers. "Don't worry, Mipha. It's ok. It's not like you knowing him would do anything." Urbosa consoled. "It's not that," Mipha replies. Urbosa looks at her in confusion until she sees her blushing. "Oh." Urbosa rests one hand on her hip and smiles at Mipha, "Cute." Mipha looks up at Urbosa in sincerity. "It's between you and me then." Urbosa assured. "Thank you," Mipha replies. "So, tell me more about him," Urbosa asks. Mipha looks up at Urbosa. "All I know is that he doesn't talk much and trains as much as he can." Urbosa claims. "I-I don't really know much about him anymore…but I have this." Mipha says pulling out a book from her satchel. She hands it to Urbosa, "What's this?" Urbosa replied. "My diary." Mipha uttered. Urbosa, shocked, exclaims, "Oh, Mipha I can't-" "It's ok. Please, read it." Mipha consoled. Mipha walks away into her room and Urbosa sits down to read the diary. "Ok," Urbosa whispers to herself as she reads,

"At the request of Hyrule's King, a group of outsiders came to greet us at the domain. One of them was a Hylian child of only about four years of age. His name was Link. He made quite a first impression. He was curious and full of energy, with a ready smile. Are all Hylian children that way? One thing that surely sets him apart is his swordsmanship, which I hear is exceptional. He has even bested adults. He must be somewhat reckless, however, as he was covered in bruises. Wishing to be helpful, I healed his wounds for him. It must have been his first time seeing healing magic, as he looked up at me with big, round eyes. It was…adorable."

"Oh, Mipha." Urbosa sighed as she closed the book and walked into her room as the sun began to rise.

The sky is grey as Zelda and the Champions arrive at the Sacred Ground. The Sacred Ground is a stone platform in the shape of a circle; it lays on the dirt and is surrounded by trees. Four stone pillars stand on each corner of the outside circle and six individual flights of stone stairs surround the platform. The middle of the platform is raised and surrounded by a small stream of water with four individual flights of stairs leading up to the platform. In the middle of the platform the stone is carved into a design with a symbol of the Triforce. The four champions stand behind the small stream of water as Link and Zelda step up to the middle platform. Link, with the Master sword on his back, puts his head down, closes his eyes, and kneels in front of Zelda. Zelda, standing in front of him, holds out her right hand. As the four Champions watch, Zelda starts the ceremony. "Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness…" Zelda begins, "You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia." Revali becomes bored and crosses his arms. "Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight." Zelda continues, "The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero." Daruk pinches his beard in confusion. Urbosa's eyebrows droop as she listens to Zelda's voice. "We pray for your protection…and we hope that-that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one." Zelda says as she puts her arm down. Zelda's eyebrows droop and narrow, she looks away for a moment but puts her hand back up and continues. As she continues the prayers the four Champions talk amongst themselves. "Gee, this is uplifting…" Daruk says as he scratches his head, "She's making it sound like we already lost." "Wasn't this your idea?" Revali replies. Daruk raises his eyebrows and looks down at him. "You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and nonsense we could muster!" Revali bellowed, "And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the princess regarding…this boy." "Oh, give it a rest." Urbosa interrupts, "That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at least that's how the princess sees him." As Zelda finishes the prayers she looks away from Link and then back at him narrowing her eyebrows. With the ceremony done they return to Hyrule, Zelda and the King say their goodbyes to the four Champions as they return to their homes. With the Champions gone, Zelda decides to go back to her studies. Along the way Link follows behind her until she reaches her door. Zelda enters her room and holds the door, "I know my father's made you my appointed knight…but I am in no danger, here at the castle." Zelda said with her head turned away from Link. Zelda takes in Links silence, "Why do you not speak?" Zelda asks, "Please, leave me alone. I am safe in my studies, you can be off now." Zelda finishes as she closes the door. Link stands alone in the hallway. He feels a cold breeze from an open window. He walks up to the window and closes it and makes his way out of the castle. As he walks through Hyrule, all the Hylians lay their eyes on him and talk amongst themselves. Before, no one knew who Link was but now, after being appointed the Hero of Hyrule and his true destiny being announced, everyone notices him. And still he stays silent, only choosing to talk when he wanted or needed to. He walks out of Hyrule and heads to Lon Lon Ranch.

As he gets closer to the ranch, Link notices Makar and Malon at the front gates. "Link!" Makar shouts, waving at him to come to them. As he stands in front of the two, Malon's eyes start sparkling in excitement. "Link! Malon was just telling me about something awesome!" Makar explained. Link raises one of his brows as Makar continues, "Malon's father, Talon, told her a tale of the legendary Golden Cucco. He says it resides in the back of a wide cave covered by a waterfall." Links eyebrows narrow as he remembers seeing a place like that before. "That's right, Link! We know where it is. It's the Neldogiard cave! Remember?" Makar says excitedly. Link smiles and nods. "We were just about to leave for the cave if you wanted to come with us." Malon says. Link nods and goes inside the stable to retrieve his horse, Epona. They all get on their horses and Makar shouts, "All right, troops! The Neldogiard cave is that way! Charge!" The horses quickly gallop as Makar's eagerness grows.

A few hours later, they stop at an inn and take a break. Malon walks up to Link as he tends to Epona, giving her food and water. "Congratulations, Link. On becoming the Hero and all that. Although…you're still the same wreckless kid I grew up with, heh." Malon chuckles. Link smiles and replies, "Thanks, Malon." Malon holds her hands behind her back as her cheeks turn red. "I was thinking…" Malon continued, "Would you wanna go on a trip to Hateno Beach with me?" Link raises his eyebrows in surprise and Malon immediately starts waving her hands, "No, no, no, no, no! I-I mean like with Makar, Komali, and Medli! Not just us two!" Malon quickly shouted. Link laughs as Malon scratches her head. Link nods his head agreeing to go to Hateno Beach one day and Malons mouth curved into a smile. "Ah!" Makar screams. His horse jumps around due to him brushing it the wrong way. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Makar shouts, as Link and Malon laugh.

On their horses the three slowly ride to Neldogiard cave. The sound of the horses hooves galloping on the dirt trail is the only thing they hear. As they ride their horses next to each other, Makar breaks the silence asking, "So, how's Zelda?" "Oh! That's right! You're her appointed knight now! How is that?" Malon interrupts. "Hey! Malon, I asked first!" Makar replies quickly. She rolls her eyes and Link chuckles. "So? How is she?" Makar asks again. Link shrugs and shakes his head. "Same old, same old then." Makar sighed. "Ok, my turn!" Malon shouts, "How is it being the Hero of Hyrule?" Link replies, "It's not what I expected." "How so?" Malon asks. Link shrugs unable to find an answer. "With so many eyes on you, I bet it just makes you wanna stay quiet, right?" Makar consoled. "Yeah…something like that." Link replies. "Oh! Do you guys hear that?" Makar shouts as they all stop their horses. The faint sound of a waterfall could be heard. Malon gawked looking for the waterfall, "I don't see it." she says. "Of course. Because it's a hidden cave!" Makar replies as he steps down from his horse. Link and Malon do the same and they all tie their horses to the fence along the trail. "We're so close, Malon! It's through the forest right over there!" Makar gushed as he starts to walk towards the dark trees. Malon looks back at Link, scared, and they follow Makar. Although the moon is starting to rise, they still choose to go into the forest.

As they enter the forest and walk toward the sound of the waterfall, crickets start to chirp, and fireflies start to light up. No longer afraid, Malons eyes widen at the beauty of the fireflies. She's able to see the colorful plants and flowers that live in the beautiful forest. They all stand still to take in the sight. "This is beautiful." Malon utters. Makar continues to walk and Link, along with Malon, continue to follow. The waterfall becomes extremely loud as they stand in front of it gazing at its height. At the bottom of the waterfall is a small deep lake. "Well, Time to go in!" Makar declared as he starts to take off his shirt and pants only wearing his tights. "Ah!" Malon screams as she sees Makar taking off his clothes. She covers her eyes with her hands and asks, "Are you guys...done yet?" "Yup!" Makar replies. As she uncovers her eyes she sees Link and Makar only wearing their tight shorts. Her face becomes red and her pupils flare. "Are you gonna undress?" Makar asks. "What?! No!" Malon shouts. "Well, I guess you can stay out here then." Makar utters. Malon looks behind her and although the forest was lit she was scared to be alone. "F-Fine!" she shouts, "Turn around! Both of you!" As Link and Makar turn around she undresses, only leaving on her undergarments. "Ok. I'm ready." Malon says nervously. The two turn around and see Malon standing only in a bra and panties. She holds her arm nervously as she looks at them. Expecting a reaction, Malon starts blushes…but the two just grab their weapons. Makar grabs his sword and Bow while Link grabs his sword. The two get into the lake and start swimming. "Hey!" Malon screams, "What? Is my body not good enough for you two?!" "Malon! We only care about the Golden Cucco right now!" Makar shouts back, "Come on! We're so close!" Malon rolls her eyes as she enters the lake.

They enter the cave and Makar breaks flint off of a rock. He brings out wrappings from his satchel and wraps the flint to a stick. He swings his sword quickly creating a spark which lights the makeshift torch. "Now, we can see." Makar gushes. Link pulls out the Master sword and it starts to glow. "Oh…well…I went through a lot of trouble for nothing. Did you know it could do that?" Makar asked. Link shakes his head and studies the sword. A loud gargle echoes from deep within the cave. "What was that?" Malon whispered. Makar, remembering the sound, utters, "Bokoblins. Link, be ready for a fight." Link nods and gets into his fighting stance. "It's getting cold." Malon whispers. "Here, hold this." Makar replied as he handed back the torch. Silence started to fill the cave until shadows start moving on the cave walls. In front of them Bokoblins and a group of a new monster appears. It's a Moblin, it's face looks like a pig, like the Bokoblins but it's snout is elongated. It stands twelve feet tall and wears a leather cloth wrapped around its waist with a horn on its head; It has dirty wrappings wrapped around its arms and calves. "It looks like a Bokoblin! But…much taller. They're carrying huge clubs. Be aware of it's range." Makar states, "There's only five of them. And five Bokoblins." he points out. Links eyebrows narrow. "You ready, Link?" Makar asks. The group of enemies continue running towards them as they let out their horrid shouts. Link nods and the two instantly disappear from where they stood, the wind they generate blows back and almost takes out Malons torch.

Link runs and jumps off of the cave wall.

He swings cutting off a Moblins head.

It bursts into a cloud and Moblin parts drop.

Makar dashes behind two Bokoblins and swings horizontally.

The Bokoblins split into two and burst dropping more parts.

A Moblin swings its club at Link but he jumps over it.

Another swings its club and hits Link in midair.

Link hits the cave wall and falls to the ground.

"Link!" Malon shouts as she starts running to him.

Link holds out his hand telling her to stay back.

Makar jumps from behind the Moblin and stabs into its head.

It bursts and Makar lands on the ground.

"You ok?" he asks.

Link nods.

Link gets up and dashes forwards.

Makar sheaths his sword and shoots his arrows with his bow.

The arrow strikes through a Bokoblin and it bursts into a cloud.

Link dashes through the cloud and strikes down at an unsuspecting Bokoblin.

It bursts.

Makar shoots another arrow at one of the three remaining Moblins.

It moves, dodging the arrow.

Link jumps up, grabs the arrow, and forcefully throws it into the Moblins eye.

It drops its club and roars in pain trying to take it out.

Makar drops his bow and dashes forward. He swings his sword and cuts the Moblin in two.

It bursts.

A Moblin swings its club through the cloud and hits Makar in the stomach.

He flies back but in midair throws his sword at the Moblin.

Makar hits the wall of the cave making a loud thud.

Link leaps again and catches Makars sword.

He spins in the air and stabs the Moblins cheek going straight through its head.

It bursts.

While in the air, he throws Makars sword at the last Bokoblin striking it's head.

It bursts.

Link drops to the floor and swings the Master sword shooting out a beam of light.

It slashes straight through the last Moblin and it bursts into a cloud.

Link falls on one knee balancing on his sword. Makar struggles to gets up. Malon runs to the two of them shouting, "Are you guys ok?!" The two slowly turn to her and give her a thumbs up. "Oh, jeez. You two are quite the pair, huh?" Malon sighed. "I'd like to think so. We're pretty awesome together, don't you think, Link?" Makar asks as he gets up. Link smirks and nods. A Cuccos cluck echoes through the cave. Makar brings out a bag from his satchel and pokes holes in it. "I think we found it." Makar says as his eyes widen. The three journey deeper into the cave as a golden light slowly starts to shine. As they get closer to the light they see the Golden Cucco clucking. "It's real." Malon utters. "Woah...Time to catch it!" Makar declares. Link holds out his arm stopping Makar, "What? Why?" Makar asks. Link lifts his chin up signifying him to look. Underneath the Golden Cucco six baby Cuccos come out of hiding. "It's a mother. She was protecting her children from those monsters." Malon explains, "If we came just a little bit later they could have died." Makar's eyebrows rise as he looks at Malon. "You know I just noticed something…" Makar says, "We saved this legendary family of Cuccos…naked." Link raises an eyebrow. Malon chuckles and presses her lips together. Makar chuckles. Malon, unable to hold in her laughter, starts laughing and Link and Makar start laughing with her. The laughs of the three echo out of the cave into the beautiful forest.

The next day they return back to Lon Lon Ranch. They decided not to take the legendary Golden Cucco as the cave and forest was its home. Talon offers them breakfast and as they ate, they told Talon the story of the cucco and he laughed. After the breakfast, Link and Makar say their goodbyes to Malon. As they exit the front gates of the ranch a Rito flies down in front of Link. "Letter for Link." the Rito declared. Link raises his hand and the Rito hands him a letter. The Rito flies away and both Link and Makar wonder what's inside. As Link opens the letter it reads,

"Link, return to the castle as soon as possible. My daughter and I were invited to attend a festival which will be hosted at Rito Village. However, I am unable to attend. As the princesses appointed knight, you must go with her and make sure she gets there safely. If any problems are to arise I expect you to handle it. The expedition will begin tomorrow morning. Come back to the castle beforehand and meet with the Princess."

King Rhoam

"A letter from the King!" Makar exclaimed, "We should head back." Link nods and they walk towards Hyrule.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The Rito Childrens Song

The sun rises upon Hyrule and cuccos cluck, waking the town. Link and Epona wait for the princess at the front gates of Hyrule as she readies herself for the journey to Rito Village. She packs food, clothes, and water in a large satchel her horse carries. Zelda and her white horse exit the castles stables and ride down the stone path leading out of Hyrule. "Have fun, your Highness!" an old market owner says. Zelda smiles and replies, "I will." As she rides through Hyrule's gates she sees Link on Epona. Her eyebrows narrow as she looks away. "I've no need of an escort." Zelda says as she starts her journey. Link trails behind her, following the order of King Rhoam.

Later, as the valley started to get dark, Link and Zelda set up camp. Zelda makes her tent as Link starts a fire. Seeing Zelda struggle with her tent, Link tries to help. "I can do it on my own." Zelda cautioned. Link's eyes widen and he goes back to starting the campfire. Link puts a stone bowl on the fire so they could cook food. The moon rises into the middle of the sky as fireflies start to light up the valley. Link realizes that the whole time they've been together, Zelda hasn't looked or talked to him much. "I can cook for myself." Zelda declared as she grabbed ingredients from her horses satchel. Link, silent, watches Zelda sit across from him and cook her food. As she finishes and starts to eats, Link starts to cook his own food. "Why does he just stare at me? And as weird as it is, his silence really burdens me." Zelda thought to herself as she ate. As the two silently eat, the sound of the crackling fire and the crickets chirps fill the valley. Finishing her meal, Zelda stands up and says, "I'm off to bed." Link nods and Zelda enters her tent. She takes off the pins in her hair and pulls her blanket over her, warming her. She lays her head on a bag full of her clothes, it's soft. Link finishes his meal and sits in front of Zelda's tent. He looks up and gazes at the shining stars and moon as he protects the sleeping princess.

The next day, the sun rises and Zelda wakes up. Her hair becomes messy but she brushes it out and puts her blue pins back in. She raises an eyebrow as she notices one of her tent walls slowly caving in. She grabs her stuff and walks out to see Link sleeping on the tent. "Did he fall asleep here?" she thinks to herself. She leans down and points out her index finger, poking Links cheek. "Hmm…soft." she utters. Link scrunches his face and Zelda's eyes widen as she quickly shoots up and walks to her horse. Her face becomes red as she puts her satchel on her horse. Link rubs his eyes and stands up. He stretches and yawns as Zelda goes back to take her tent down. As she packs it up and stores it in the satchel she says, "Time to go." As they get on their horses and continue their journey, Zelda looks at the map on her Sheikah Slate. "The Sheikah slate truly is amazing. If we keep going this way instead of taking the trail we'll be there in no time!" Zelda gushed. They traverse through the green valley and see a huge giant mechanical bird in the sky. The bird is tan and has blue shining lights that outline parts of the body and under the tip of the wing, propellers hover the mechanism in the air. "Divine Beast Vah Medoh." Zelda exclaimed, "It seems Revali has found out how to pilot it." she assumes. "We are much closer than I thought we were." Zelda adds.

The two go to a nearby inn and board their horses. While boarding they can see that the village is decorated with colorful pages that hang on string. The decorations are attached to the trees connecting to more trees and hang off of roofs connecting to the middle pillar where the houses and stairs of the village are built. The stone pillars that connect the bridges to the village are set up with game and food vendors. One pillar has a little stage for the Rito children's performance. Link and Zelda walk on the bridges and look around the vendors. "Today is a perfect day for the festival!" Zelda says as she looks up at the sky seeing few clouds. Her eyes widen as she sees the Rito children running to her. "Princess! Princess!" the children shout out. Zelda kneels down and hugs them, "You came to see us dance and sing?" one of the children asks. "Of course! I wouldn't have missed it." Zelda replies. The child's eyes light up as he looks up at her. "Come look at the decorations we made!" another Rito child suggests. "All right." Zelda says as she stands up carrying the youngest Rito in her arms like a baby. Link gets left behind and seeing that Zelda is safe, he goes to see the Village Elder at the top of the staircase. "Link!" the Village Elder shouts as he sits in his chair, "How lovely of you to come to the festival! Congratulations on becoming the princesses appointed knight. It's an honorable title." "Thanks, where's Revali?" Link replies. "He's probably on his Divine Beast, up there." the elder says as he looks up to Vah Medoh, "If you're trying to find him you may need to wait until he comes back down." The Rito childrens shouting attract Link and the Elder. They walk to the edge of the fenced platform and look down to see Zelda and the children greeting Urbosa and Mipha. "Ah, two more champions have come. The children sure are excited." the elder gushed. Link walks away and goes to a platform that hangs off the cliff.

Standing on the platform he watches Divine Beast Vah Medoh fly through the clouds. Wind blows through his hair. The platform starts to rumble and a small whirlwind starts to form where it drops. Link finds his footing and Revali shoots up, flying in the eye of the whirlwind. He lands on the platforms fence and crosses his arms. "Impressive, I know." he says, "Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar." Revali waves his wings and poses, "It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito." he continues. Link's eyebrows narrow. "With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon." Revali babbled as he stepped down from the fence, "Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note…" He walks around Link and turns to face him, "But let's not-pardon me for being so blunt-let's not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito." He walks around Link as Links eyes follow him, "Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back. I mean, it's just…asinine." Revali says as he points at the Master sword. He shoves his face into Links challenging him, "Unless…you think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should settle this one on one?" Revali puts his hand under his beak. "But where…? Oh, I know! How about there?!" he says as he points to Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Link looks and sees how high up it's gone. "Oh, you must pardon me. I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!" Revali mocks as he soars. As he flies to his Divine Beast he turns to Link and shouts, "Good luck sealing the darkness!" A corner of Links mouth turns down as his eyebrows narrow.

He sighs and turns around. "Link." a voice calls out. Mipha walks onto the platform, "Hello." she smiles. Links lips curve into a smile as his eyes widen. The two walk down the stairs and Mipha asks, "I was wondering. Since the Princess is safe here, could we spend some time together?" Link smiles and nods his head. The corners of Mipha's mouth turn up as she becomes red. The two walk down to the vendors and eat food, Link more than Mipha. They play the games the Rito have to offer and a familiar voice calls out. "Hey, guys!" Daruk shouts as he walks up to them. "Daruk! Hello." Mipha replies, smiling. Daruk joins Link and Mipha as they win all the games they play gaining multiple handmade stuffed animals. They give all their winnings to the Rito children but Mipha keeps one. It's a small teddy bear plushie that Link won for her and she holds it close to her heart.

As night fell upon Rito Village, small flames encased in colorful rocks light up the festival. The performance is about to start. Zelda, the Champions, and all of the Rito sit on their quilts in front of the wooden stage. Link, Daruk, Revali, and Mipha sit behind Zelda who holds a baby Rito and sits next to Urbosa. "Is it gonna start soon?" Daruk whispers. "It's almost time, Daruk. Just a little more patience." Zelda replies. As silence fills the village the drapes that cover the stage roll up. "It's starting!" Zelda gushed. The lights shine on the stage as eight Rito children stand side by side and start singing. The Rito in Zelda's lap smiles as his face lights up with joy. Zelda starts to sway side to side with it and the two start swaying together. Urbosa smiles. The song of the Rito children soothes through the crowd as every note makes them feel at ease. Their whistles are calm but energetic, telling a story. Mipha looks at Link and sees that he's smiling. She smiles and continues to watch the performance.

The festival comes to a close and all the Rito start heading into their homes. At the inn where Zelda and Link boarded their horses they stand with the other four Champions. "We'll be off then." Zelda declared. Revali, with his arms crossed, replies, "See ya." "You take care of her now, young man." Urbosa demanded. Link nods his head. "I bid you two safe travels, Princess." Mipha says. "And to you." Zelda replies, smiling. "O' tiny princess!" Daruk shouts out, "While you're here I need to ask, can ya bring some o' them scientist to check out Vah Rudania? It stopped working and I can't get em started." "Of course. I, along with some Sheikah scientists will make our way to Goron City as soon as possible." Zelda replies. Daruk gives a big smile and Zelda smiles back. "Farewell, little bird." Urbosa says. Zelda says her last goodbyes and the two leave back to Hyrule. The four Champions watch them leave and Mipha holds her teddy bear closer to her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Oh, Snap!

Link and Zelda board their horses at an inn at the beginning of the trail to Goron City. As they start walking to the trail, leaves from the white skinny trees blow through the air. Zelda looks at her Sheikah slate and talks to herself, "Purah and Impa may be there before us… However, from here, we'll make our way to Goron City. Then, we'll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible." Link trails behind her, listening. "He's figured out how to get it to move… However, it's apparent that we still have much more to learn." she continues as Links blue eyes focus on her. "But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people... That means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage. These Divine Beasts…so much we don't know… But if we want to turn back the Calamity Ganon they're our best hope." Zelda finishes as she stops walking. Her eyebrows droop and she looks down, holding the Sheikah slate up. She stands still and drops her arms to her side. Link wonders if she's ok as he stops walking also. The wind blows through his hair as he looks at the back of Zelda's head. She turns her head revealing the side of her face to Link. "Tell me the truth. How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back?" Zelda asks. Links eyebrows narrow. "Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet…hero?" Zelda finishes. She faces forward and continues to walk to Goron City. Link, lost in thought, tries to remember a time if he's heard the sword. Realizing Zelda is getting farther and farther away, he runs to catch up.

The two enter Goron City and see that the city is busy with Gorons moving around and working. Purah, Impa, and Daruk notice Link and Zelda. "Hey! Princess!" Purah shouts out, waving her arms. Zelda and Link walk towards them and asks how the Divine Beast is. "Well, we got it to start moving but there's some doors that still need to be open so Daruk can operate it to its fullest potential." Purah explains, "And! I think your Sheikah slate could help us out! Since it reacts to the runes on the towers around Hyrule maybe it'll react to the pillars inside of the Beast!" she finishes. "It's worth a try!" Zelda replies. "Heh heh! I like that attitude, Princess!" Purah gushed, "Let's go!"

The five walk across Death Mountain and see Divine Beast Vah Rudania laying on the ground. It's in the shape of a giant lizard and has blue lights that outline parts of its body. It walks on four mechanical limbs, the top of it is flattened but there is a spine like arch that connects from the end of the beast to the front of it; it's head can open up to reveal a point that could shoot out a beam of light. "It's huge." Zelda exclaims, "It fills a whole side of the volcano." "Yep! He's a big fella! Too bad he doesn't want to work with me though, heh." Daruk replies. "We'll get em working, Daruk! Just you wait!" Purah declared. Impa takes a notice of Link and starts to walk next to him. "I'm Impa." she says. Link analyzes her and sees that her hair is white and tied back into a bun like ponytail with a red silk hair tie. She wears a dark blue skin tight sleeveless shirt with baggy pants, on top of her tights she wears a red and white crop top hoodie that's connected by a golden lace, red silk fabric wraps around her waist, and she wears brown laced boots. Link also notices that she carries a long sword on her back. "You must be the Hero of Hyrule, Link." Impa states. Link nods. "As you can see I'm no scientist. I only came to protect my big sister, Purah, during our journey here." Impa explains, "I was wondering, could you show me your technique in battle?" she asks. Link raises an eyebrow. "I've heard you're the best swordsman in all of Hyrule. I want to see it for myself." Impa sneered. Link nods agreeing to her request and she smiles at him.

The group walks up next to the Divine Beast, "The entrance is here." Daruk says, standing underneath the entrance. Zelda, Purah, and Daruk enter the Divine Beast, inside it's as big as the courtyard of Hyrule castle. "Big sister. Princess." Impa says as she grabs their attention, "Link and I are going to go train." "Ok! Don't hurt yourselves!" Purah replies. Impa smiles and the two walk away. "Alrighty, Princess! Daruk! Let's do this!" Purah gushed. The three walk to one of the pillars and in front of it is a gate, closing off a section of the Beast. Zelda places the Sheikah slate on top of the pillar and it opens the gate. The room opens to show another Sheikah slate resting on another pillar. Purah gasps as she picks it up, "Oh Great Goddess Hylia! Another Sheikah slate." She presses on the slate opening it up, it shows a blueprint of Divine Beast Vah Rudania. "Ooh! This Sheikah slate is specifically for the Divine Beast's rider! Here, Daruk!" Purah explains as she hands him the slate. Daruk takes a look at the Sheikah slate as it shows the Beasts blueprints. He notices two purple arrows, one on the top of Vah Rudania and one on the side. He presses the top arrow and the Beast starts to shake. "W-What did I do?!" Daruk exclaimed. The three try to find their footing but the Beast starts turning to its side, "Run to the wall!" Daruk shouts. The three run to the wall as it turns and becomes the floor. The Beast stops turning and now stands on its side. The pathway that used to hover above the ground now looks like a pathway to the top of the Beast. "Woah." Purah said as her eyes lit up, "Maybe you're suppose to turn this Divine Beast to get on top of it!" She runs up the platform and Zelda looks at Daruk. Daruk shrugs his shoulder and the two follow her. As they get atop the side of the Beast they could see all of Hyrule. "This is amazing! Turn it back!" Purah commanded. "T-turn it back? We'll fall off!" Daruk exclaimed. "If we move with the Divine Beast we should be able to stand on top of it in its neutral state." Zelda explains. "Exactly!" Purah reassured. "Ok, then." Daruk says as he presses the bottom arrow. The Divine Beast turns back to its neutral stance and the three move with it landing on top of the Beast. "So this is how I get on top of it!" Daruk gushed. "I believe so." Zelda replied as the three look out to Hyrule and take in the sight. "This is amazing!" Daruk shouts.

Link and Impa walk around Death Mountain and find a flat terrain. The terrain sticks out of the mountain and floats high above the ground, "Here will do." Impa says. She walks to the other side of the terrain and takes out her sword. Link takes out the Master sword and Impa glances at it. "It's beautiful." she utters.

She flies forward striking down.

Link blocks the attack.

Impa kicks Link in the stomach and he falls back.

"In a fight you must use everything you have. Even your body." Impa emphasized.

Link nods his head and gets back up.

Impa dashes forward swinging left.

Link blocks.

She swings right.

Link blocks.

She spins with her previous swing and strikes forward.

Link swings knocking her sword away.

Impa spins again swinging her legs for a spin kick.

Link raises his right forearm and blocks the kick.

"Hmm…he's learning." Impa thought to herself.

Link dashes behind Impa and swings his sword repeatedly.

Impa holds her sword behind her blocking every hit.

"He's fast!" she thought.

Link falls to the floor and spin kicks Impas legs making her fall back on the floor.

Link points his sword at her face in victory.

"You're the only person to ever block my strikes." Impa says, "Not only can you control your sword perfectly but your reaction time is flawless." Link sheaths his sword and holds out his hand helping Impa get back on her feet. "And…you're a fast learner. A skill needed when fighting new enemies." she continues, "I'll say, I'm impressed, Master Link." "Master Link?" Link thought to himself. "I hope to train with you more and hopefully learn some new things." Impa says as she smiles. Link smiles back. As the two walk back down to the Divine Beast they see Zelda standing outside looking up at Daruk who tries to steer it with his Sheikah slate. "Slow and steady, Daruk!" Zelda shouts out. "Your Majesty." Impa calls out, "Where is Purah?" Zelda's eyebrows rise, "Oh, she went back to the city to buy some food for us. She hasn't returned yet though." she explains. "I'm gonna go and see if she's all right." Impa says, "Care to join me?" she asks Link. He looks at Zelda but she looks away back at Daruk. Link turns to Impa and nods. The two continue going down the mountain. "Where could she be?" Impa utters. "Ahh!" a familiar voice cries out. "Purah!" Impa shouts. Link and Impa take out their swords and run towards the scream. Purah is against a wall surrounded by Fire Chuchus. They look like big red flaming slime balls with eyes and tower over Purah's small body. Purah sees Impa and shouts, "Impa! Oh, thank the goddesses, Help me!" Purahs pupils enlarge and her lips start to quiver as she cries. The flaming Chuchus turn to Impa and Link and start coming towards them. Link swings his sword shooting out beams of light, eradicating the fire Chuchus. They burst into purple clouds and drop Red Chuchu jelly. Impa gets on her knees and Purah jumps into her arms. She cries as Impa pats her head, comforting her. Link sheaths his sword and kneels down with them. Purah jumps into Link arms and shouts, "Thank you, Hero! That sword is magnificent! Magnificent!" Impa starts to laugh as they all stand up. Purah wipes her tears away and her stomach grumbles. "Did you still want to get food?" Impa asks, smiling. Purah looks up at her and nods. The three go down to Goron City.

They return to Zelda and Daruk with food. They all go inside the Divine Beast to eat as it starts to move. Link and Daruk stand on top of Divine Beast Vah Rudania and use the Sheikah slate to steer it. As it climbs around the volcano, Daruk shouts in excitement, "Yeah! I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast!" It roars and stops moving. Daruk puts his Sheikah slate away and continues, "I tell you what...sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around. Let those other Champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk." Link and Daruk look up at the volcano to see many rocky mountains. "Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains… Mighty tasty." Daruk gushed, "I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing...but mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death!" he says as he looks at Link. "Right, little guy?" he says as he smacks Links back. The power of his hand pushes Link forward and Link tries to find his footing. "Hey, by the way...congrats on becoming the princess's appointed knight. That's a really big deal! Protecting the king's daughter…" Daruk laughs, "No pressure!" "Seriously though. The princess is a strong personality-so strong she can't quite see the range for the peaks. Remember that and you'll be fine."Daruk finished as he scratches his head. The two feel rumbling beneath them. As they start to shake they look around, "What the?!" Daruk exclaims. The ground starts to shake harder as Daruk and Link struggle to find their footing. A loud crumbling sound is heard and Daruk looks up. From a nearby mountain a huge boulder comes falling down straight towards them. Daruk closes his fist and points at the boulder igniting his Barrier. The boulder smashes into Daruk's Barrier and breaks into multiple rocks, flying away from them. Daruk releases his barrier and turns back to Link, "All right, so what was I saying…" he says but turns around to the mountain again. "Huh. That was a little strange… As far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size, then- Never mind. Forget I said anything." he says as he looks up to the Volcano. "It seems like he's suspecting something. Could it be Ganon?" Link thought to himself. Inside the Divine Beast, Purah spilled her food due to the quake. Her lips quiver as she picks up her food, "Why does it have to happen to me?!" Impa and Zelda laugh. "Here, sister." Impa says as she hands Purah her food. The corners of Purahs mouth turn up and her eyes glisten. She takes the food and starts to eat, Impa smiles. "You two have a wonderful relationship." Zelda acknowledges. "Thank you, your Highness." Impa replies. "How are you and Link?" Purah asks. Zelda puts her head down and replies, "I don't expect to form any kind of thing with HIM. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. I understand why my father assigned me a knight but as soon as I awaken my power I won't have need of him." She starts to eat her food and Impa smirks.

As it becomes night, Zelda sits in the Royal room inside the Rollin' inn and writes in her diary. She writes,

"I set out for Goron City today to make some adjustments to Divine Beast Vah Rudania. I still recall feeling his eyes on me as I walked ahead. The feeling stayed with me so long, I grew anxious and weary. It is the same feeling I've felt before in his company... And still, not a word passes his lips. I never know what he's thinking! It makes my imagination run wild, guessing at what he is thinking but will not say. What does the boy chosen by the sword that seals the darkness think of me? Will I ever truly know? Then, I suppose it's simple. A daughter of Hyrule's royal family yet unable to use sealing magic... He must despise me."

Zelda closes her diary and gets into her bed. Her eyebrows narrow as she tries to think of what Link thinks of her. She becomes at ease as she remembers when Makar slept with her. She chuckles and goes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The Missing Princess

The next day Link wakes up at the Rollin' inn. He puts on his clothes, straps, and the Blue Tunic Zelda made. As he attaches his sheath containing the Master sword he walks out of the room. He traverses down the hall to the Royal room and notices that the door is slightly open. Links eyebrows narrow. He pulls out his sword and rushes in, worried, he starts to look around the room. Zelda is nowhere to be seen. Links eyebrows narrow as he starts to sweat. "Where could she have gone?!" he thinks to himself. He makes his way down to the lobby and asks Bime, "Did you see the princess?" "O' yeah! She left earlier." Bime replies. "Where did she go?" Link asks as his heart starts beating faster. "I-I don't know. She didn't say." Bime blurts nervously. Link runs out of the inn and starts going around the city asking if anyone's seen the princess. All of the Gorons have no idea where she's gone but they saw her leave the city. Link heads for the trail leading out of Goron City and as he runs to the bottom he sees Impa and Purah. "Oh, Link!" Purah yelps. "W-Where is the princess?" Link asks as he gasps for air. Impa and Purah become astonished as this is the first time they've ever heard his voice. "S-She…" Purah tries to speak, "Uhm, she-she went to the shrine. Yeah, uh, we saw her earlier and she said she was headed to the shrine to see if she could open it with her Sheikah slate." Purah explains. "Where is it?" Link asks as he regains his stamina. "On top of that mountain where the pillars could be seen." Purah says as she points to it. "Thank you!" Link bellowed as he runs to the stable to retrieve Epona. "I didn't… I never expected to hear him talk." Impa stuttered. "Yeah, me neither." Purah adds on as the two look on with wide eyes.

Zelda kneels down in front of the pillar that stands in front of the shrine. The shrine has a Sheikah design around it and the front door is covered with Sheikah symbols. The shrine and the other big pillars near it seem to have been there for ages; moss is growing on them. Zelda inspects the pillar and puts the Sheikah slate on it but nothing happens. "Nothing. Just as I thought." she whispers to herself as she looks at the shrine, "It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword's chosen one. But designs can always be worked around, at least I hope." She backs up from the altar and faces the door, "How do I get inside…? I need to activate it somehow" she says. Epona's neigh alert Zelda and she turns around. She frowns upon seeing Link arrive. Link jumps off of Epona and runs towards Zelda. "I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort." she says as she walks up to him. Her eyebrows narrow and she puts her hands on her hips, "It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own." She holds her hand up to her chest, "I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders." Link listens as the wind blows through his hair. "Return to the castle. And tell that to my father, please." Zelda demanded as she walked past Link. As she walks back to her horse, Link starts to trail behind her. Hearing his footsteps, she scrunches her face and turns around. "And stop following me!" she shouts.

A few hours pass and night begins to fall upon the valley, they stay at an inn near a lake. Zelda sits in her room and writes in her diary again,

"I said something awful to him today... My research was going nowhere. I was feeling depressed, and I had told him repeatedly not to accompany me. But he did anyway, as he always does, and so I yelled at him without restraint. He seemed confused by my anger. I feel terribly guilty...and that guilt only makes me more agitated then I was before."

She finishes writing and sleeps in the bed. Link sits outside of her door making sure he doesn't lose her again. He stands for hours until his legs start to become weak and he sits. Bags start to form under his eyes as he tries to fight the urge to sleep. His head starts falling but he picks it up. Trying to stay awake, he loses the fight and falls asleep. The sun started to rise but rainclouds cover it. Zelda wakes up from the dim light that shines through her window and gets dressed. Walking out of the room she sees Link asleep at her doorstep. "Again? Just like the tent." she thought to herself. Rain begins pouring outside as she stares at Link. She opens up her Sheikah slate and presses it. Finalizing her plan she sets a course to a specific location and she exits the inn. The rain kept pouring as Zelda retrieved her horse and left the inn. Link wakes up and hits himself realizing that he fell asleep. He stands up and knocks on Zelda's door. It's silent. Links eyebrows narrow as he slowly opens the door. He sees that the room is empty and grunts. He runs out of the inn to see that it's heavily raining and retrieves Epona. Not knowing where to go he puts his head down in defeat but sees imprints in the wet dirt. Zelda's horse left an imprint in the dirt leaving a trail. Links eyes widen as he follows the trail.

The rain stops pouring and the sun comes out as Link and Epona enter the Gerudo Desert. The trails lead them here and Link starts to get an idea of where the princess went. He continues into the desert and goes into a nearby town filled with many people from all the races, Hylians, Ritos, Gorons, Zoras, and Gerudos. They walk around the town spending time together, eating, gossiping, and swimming in the lake that's in the middle of the hot town. They notice Link and bow to him, thanking him for his duties as the Hero of Hyrule. Link steps down from Epona and walks up to a Goron asking, "Do you know the way to Gerudo Town?" The Goron tells him directions to the town and Link thanks him. He gets back on Epona and follows the directions the Goron gave him. He arrives at the front of Gerudo Town seeing two guards. They jump in surprise, seeing the Hero of Hyrule at their doorstep. "May I meet with Urbosa?" Link asks as he steps down from Epona. "O-Of course. Let me go in and tell her of your arrival." the Gerudo guard replied. Link nods and the guard walks into the throne room and kneels before Urbosa. "Lady Urbosa, the Hero of Hyrule has come demanding your presence." the guard stated. "Link? He's here?" Urbosa replied. "Yes." the guard finished. Urbosa stood up and made her way to the front of the town. She sees Link brushing Epona with his hands. He notices Urbosa and walks up to her, "Urbosa, I believe Zelda has exploited your law that restricts men to enter the town to get away from me." he explained. Urbosa's eyes widen as she hears Links voice for the first time. She chuckles, "She's one smart girl, isn't she?" Urbosa replied, "As you know, there is no way for you to enter Gerudo Town. Plus I haven't seen or heard of her being here." "There must be some way to enter." Link exclaims. "Well…" Urbosa utters as she whispers into Links left ear. His face turns red when he hears Urbosa's suggestion and he slowly gets back on Epona, riding back to the town he was just at. "Is he really gonna do it?" Urbosa questions as she returns to her throne.

An hour goes by and word of a female Hylian spreads throughout Gerudo Town. As Urbosa walks through the town one of the guards tells her about the visitor, "She has blue eyes, blonde hair and wears blue garments." the guard states as Urbosa starts to chuckle. She sends her guard away and tries to look for the Hylian in blue. She walks through the marketplace and sees the Hylian but really it's Link in womens clothing. "He really did it." Urbosa thinks to herself as she laughs and walks up to him. "Have you found her yet?" she asks. Link looks up at her and shakes his head. "You know. I didn't expect you to take my advice seriously but now I can see why you would. Being the princesses appointed knight and all." Urbosa admired. Link starts to walk around the town trying to find Zelda. Urbosa searches with him as the moon starts to rise. She gives him a proposition, "Link, stay at the nearby town for tonight and rest. If I find her I'll send a messenger to come and get you, ok?" Urbosa says. Link nods his head and his stomach grumbles. He holds his stomach and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "And it seems you haven't eaten at all today. Come with me." Urbosa commands as they go to a food vendor. She gets food for Link and they say their goodbyes at the entrance of the town. "He sure is committed in finding her." Urbosa smiles.

Urbosa walks out into the desert to see Divine Beast Vah Naboris. A giant tan mechanical camel that walks on four limbs. Where the limbs attach to the body there are round fenced off balconies. Some of its body and neck is outlined by blue lights and the humps of it look like temples that connect together with a hallway. It lays in the sand and Urbosa steps up onto it. Using her Sheikah slate she makes the Divine Beast stand up on its limbs. As she walks up the stairs to a balcony she sees pillows and a quilt on the floor along with Zelda holding onto the fence, "Little Bird?" Urbosa uttered. "Ah, Urbosa. I'm sorry to intrude." Zelda says, "But I needed to be alone." Zelda holds her hands behind her back. "I understand. How about now? Are you feeling better?" Urbosa asks. "Yes." Zelda replies. Urbosa smiles and sits down on the quilt. She tells Zelda to sit with her, "You know, that boy spent all day looking for you." Urbosa recounted. "I was out on survey." Zelda says as she yawns, "And I don't need him watching my every move." "He seems to have trouble expressing himself…" Urbosa continues. Zelda stays silent as she rests her head on Urbosa's shoulder. "I think...you two can really help each other-" Urbosa stops as she realizes that Zelda has fallen asleep on her. Urbosa takes out her Sheikah slate and makes the Divine Beast walk to the town where Link is staying.

Link sits outside of an inn waiting for the messenger Urbosa told him about until he feels a slight pulse vibrating in the sand. He stands up and walks around the inn to see Divine Beast Vah Naboris slowly descend to the ground. His eyes widen and with all his strength he runs on the sand making his way onto the Divine Beast. He runs up the stairs and upon seeing Zelda he slows down. Urbosa turns her head to him and says, "Ah, well...you certainly got here fast. I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight. She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now…" Zelda continues to sleep on her shoulder. "So…? Spill it, boy." Urbosa demanded, "Have the two of you been getting along all right?" Link takes a step and doesn't say a word. "It's OK... I know. Your silence speaks volumes." Urbosa says as she looks down at Zelda, "She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny. Don't worry, it's not like you carry blame in any of this." Link slowly starts to understand Zelda's feelings towards him. "It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication… She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it..." Urbosa explains. "That's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing. She really is quite…special." she says as she brushes Zelda's hair to the side. "You be sure to protect her with your life. It's quite the honor." Urbosa admired. Link nods. "The night brings a chill... It's probably time we take her in. Hmm...or." Urbosa smirks as she hold her chin. She then reaches out her arm and snaps her fingers making lightning strike the ground. The sound of the lightning so close to them wakes Zelda up. "Urbosa! What was that?! Did you feel that?" Zelda exclaimed. She looks behind her and sees Link standing there, "Wait, what-how did you-What are you doing here?!" she bellowed. Urbosa starts to laugh. "Wh-What's so funny?" Zelda questioned as Urbosa continued to laugh.

Sometime later, Urbosa steers Divine Beast Vah Naboris behind the throne room and brings Link and Zelda into their separate rooms. In Links room, Urbosa tells him, "You two will have to leave early so you don't get caught breaking Gerudo law. All right?" Link nods and she leaves the room letting him sleep. She goes into Zelda's room and sees that she's fallen asleep. Urbosa slowly sits on the bed and smiles while brushing Zelda's hair. "Tired little bird." Urbosa whispered. The next morning, Urbosa walks in to wake Link up. As he gets dressed Urbosa tells him that Zelda will meet him at the nearby town and that she's already left. Link nods and the two make their way to the entrance of the town. Urbosa and Link say their goodbyes and Link rides towards the town.

At the town, Zelda steps down from her horse. She lands on the ground making an imprint of her shoes. The town is silent. The sound of wind blowing sand through the air is the only thing that could be heard. "What happened to everybody?" Zelda thought to herself. As she walks away from her horse a Yiga Footsoldier poofs right next to it grabbing its lead. The horse neighs and Zelda turns around noticing the Footsoldier, "Get away from her!" she shouts.

The Yiga Footsoldier slowly turns to Zelda and her brows drew together as she started to get nervous.

Two more Yiga Footsoldiers show up and start running towards her.

Zelda's eyes widen and she starts running away.

Two Yiga Footsoldiers dash around her and get in front her.

Zelda turns around.

The other Yiga Footsoldier runs up behind her.

Zelda falls backwards catching herself with her hands.

She tries to crawl backwards but realizes she's surrounded by the three Yiga Footsoldiers.

Her heart starts pounding.

They pull out their crescent moon like swords and wave them around, taunting her.

The Yiga Footsoldier that scared her down raises his sword.

He strikes down.

Zelda looks away in fear.

A clang of metal is heard.

Zelda, untouched, slowly opens her eyes.

The Yiga Footsoldier falls to the ground.

Link stands in front of Zelda, protecting her from the last two Yiga Footsoldiers.

Zelda takes deep breaths as she looks at Link.

Her eyes widen and glisten.

She gapes her mouth a little.

Link raises his sword.

The two Yiga Footsoldiers take a step back in fear.

Zelda's heart starts beating faster as she raises her brows.

She looks at Link in amazement as the wind blows through his hair.

The two remaining Yiga Footsoldiers poof away leaving Link and Zelda alone.

Link sheaths his sword and reaches out to help Zelda up. She takes his hand and gets back up. Zelda, unable to say a word, blushes as she stares at him. They walk to their horses and journey back to Hyrule. Back at the castle the two part ways and Zelda enters the castle stables. She steps down from her horse and starts to brush it. She puts her head down thinking about Link and a corner of her mouth turns up. After she washes up she unpacks her satchel in her room and takes out her diary. She sits at her desk, smiling, and writes,

"I am unsure how to put today's events into words. Words so often evade me lately, and now more than ever. He saved me. Without a thought for his own life, he protected me from the ruthless blades of the Yiga Clan. Though I've been cold to him all this time...taking my selfish and childish anger out on him at every turn... Still, he was there for me. I won't ever forget that. Tomorrow, I shall apologize for all that has transpired between us. And then...I will try talking to him. To Link. It's worth a shot."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Hateno

In Makars home he runs around his room packing clothes and food into his satchel. His mother, Zunia, watches him go back and forth throughout the house and confronts him, "Honey, what are you packing for?" she asks as she chuckles. "Oh! I'm going to Hateno Beach with Link and them!" Makar replies as he packs his satchel. Makars mother smiles and reflects, "Hateno Beach, huh? Ya know, your father and I-" "Lah lah lah lah lah! I don't wanna hear your old people stories, Ma!" Makar interrupts as he finishes packing. He walks up to his mother and hugs her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Makar!" Zunia gushed. "I gotta go! I gotta go!" Makar yelped. He exits his room into the living room and hugs his little brothers and sisters, "Bye, Makar!" his youngest sister, Mihu, shouts. "Have fun!" his younger brother, Walton shouts. He runs out the door and his mother steps out shouting, "Be safe, young man! I love you!" He turns around and waves, shouting, "I love you too, Ma!" and blows a kiss. His mother smiles and goes back inside the house as he runs to the entrance of Hyrule with a smile on his face. Komali and Medli swoop down and fly next to him. "Mama's boy." Komali teases. "Shut up! I love my mom!" Makar replies as he continues running with a smile on his face.

At the courtyards entrance Zelda stands waiting for Link. Down the stone path she sees Makar, Komali, and Medli. "Makar?" she utters, "I wonder where their going." she thinks to herself. King Rhoam walks up to the courtyards entrance and sees Zelda, "Zelda, what are you doing?" he asked. "Good morning, father. I stand here waiting for Link's arrival." Zelda replied. "Ah. You two are getting along then?" the King asks. "Something like that." Zelda says as she puts her head down and smiles. "All right then. My men and I will be heading to Zora's Domain to speak with King Dorephan. Stay here and continue your training, I'll be back soon." the King explained. "Yes, father." Zelda replied as the King went back to the castle to prepare. "I wonder if he's even coming today. I mean...why wouldn't he?" Zelda thought to herself as she continued to wait.

As they run and fly out of the kingdom, Makar looks up at Komali and shouts, "Hey, Komali! Mind lending me a hand?" Komali smiles and turns his satchel to hang under him. Makar jumps and grabs a hold of the satchel making him fly with Komali. "Woohoo!" Komali shouts as he flies faster with Makar hanging on. "Boys." Medli utters as she catches up. They arrive at Lon Lon ranch and see Malon. "Hey, Malon! All ready to go?" Medli asks. Malons eyes widen, "Yup! I've been ready for weeks!" Malon replied. Makar lets go of Komali's satchel and drops to the ground, "Then let's get our horses and make our way to Hateno Beach!" Makar shouted excitedly. "Yeah!" Malon yelps. She takes a look around and notices Link isn't with them. "Is...Link not gonna be joining us?" she asks. "Oh, no he will! He sent me a letter saying he'll meet us halfway there." Makar replied. "Yes! We have the whole group then!" Malon yelps. The two retrieve their horses and start their journey to Hateno Beach.

The day is bright with no clouds in the sky. The sun radiates more heat than usual as they ride. Komali and Medli fly with their wings while Makar and Malon ride their horses. "Ahhh, it's hot!" Makar complains as his horse neighs, "See! Even Irbosh is hot!" "I'm sure he neighed just because you're being a baby." Malon replied. Makars eyes squint as the corners of his mouth curve down. "We should stop at a stable soon, your horses may need to rest." Komali suggests. "Yeah, you're probably right." Makar replies as his body seems to melt. "Komali!" he shoots up, "Fly higher up and see if we're close to a stable!" Makar commanded. Komali nods and flys high into the sky. "So…" Medli says as she flies next to Malon, "How's you and Link?" she teases. Malons eyes widen as she starts to blush, "Wh-what do you mean?" she stutters. Medli rolls her eyes and continues, "Oh, c'mon! Makar said you were the one that asked him to come to the beach with us so I'm guessing you're making progress with him." "Hey, what are you guys talking about?!" Makar shouts. "This is girl talk! You're not invited to this conversation!" Medli replied. Makars brows rise and he holds up his hands, "Sorry." he utters to himself. "Well, yeah, I did invite him. But...I don't think he's noticed me yet." Malon says as she puts her head down. "Hey! It's ok. We're going on a romantic beach day! And we'll be spending the night there so maybe…you guys can finally...K-I-S-S." Medli soothed as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Medli! Stop! We're not even there yet!" Malon shouted. The two start laughing and Makar raises a brow. "Girls…" Makar utters. Komali flies back down to the group, "Guys! If we keep going forward there's going to be a stable on our right plus, I think Link's there. I saw someone wearing a blue tunic." Komali insisted. "That's got to be Link! Let's go guys!" Makar shouts as his horse starts to speed up. "Wait up!" Malon shouts as she starts to speed up. As they continued, riding and flying forwards, Makar spots Epona. "It's Epona!" Makar shouts. "Link is here!" Komali adds.

As they board the stable and step down off their horses they see Link on the other side of Epona, brushing her. The corners of Links mouth turn up and he waves. "Hey, Link!" Makar yelped as he went to hug him. "Nice of you to finally join me." Link teased. "Ah, for once stay quiet." Makar jokes. Link laughs as Malon walks up to him with her hands behind her back. Link smiles and hugs her making her face turn red. She pushes him off and stutters, "A-A simple hi would have been fine too!" Komali lands on the ground and the two give each other a fist bump. Medli lands on the ground and hugs Link, "How've ya been, hero?" Link smiles and shrugs. "No new scars, I see. That's a good thing." Medli sighed as she sat on the stable's fence. "Have you been travelling with Zelda?" Makar asked as he gave his horse some water. Link nods his head. "Oh, that's why we haven't seen you for a couple days now." Malon exclaimed. "Yeah, as her appointed knight he has to go everywhere she goes." Komali explained. "Huh. What makes today different then?" Medli asks. "They just got back from Goron City so...Zelda's safe in the kingdom." Makar answered, "Right, Link?" Link nods his head. "Perfect! Then Link has some free days to hang out with us!" Malon yelps. "What about you, Makar? Aren't you one of the Royal Guards now? Shouldn't you be hanging out with the King and the other Guards?" Medli points out. "Yeah, but the King is going to Zora's Domain and he took only a select few with him." Makar replied. "Then that means you and Link are free for the next couple of days." Komali determined. "Yup!" Makar yelped as he smirked. "This is gonna be a fun trip!" Malon gushed.

They arrive at Hateno Beach seeing very few people and the shopkeepers who work alongside the beach. Malon's eyes light up upon first glance of the yellow sandy beach. "We made it!" Makar shouted as they rode to the nearby inn. At the front desk Makar gives eight hundred Rupees to the Inn owner asking for four rooms. The owner smiles and takes them into their separate rooms while workers board their horses inside the stable. Medli jumps on her and Komali's bed feeling the softness of the mattress and sheets. Makar unpacks his satchel, puts down his weapons, and takes off his clothes, only wearing his tight shorts. Malon puts on her orange and white Bikini and walks out to the beach. Link does the same as Makar and lays the Master sword on his bed. He walks out to see the guys wearing shorts and the girls in their bikinis. All standing besides each other, Makar throws up his fist and shouts, "All right team! Let's enjoy our time here at Hateno Beach!" He starts to run towards the water as the rest chase after him. They all jump into the soothing cold waters of the beach and play around, laughing, swimming, and splashing each other. After swimming for what felt like hours, the sun started to set, Komali and Medli get out to grab dinner from an open restaurant. Link, Makar, and Malon lay in the water looking up to the sky. The sky is orange and pink with no clouds in sight. "I'm glad we did this…" Malon uttered, "This has been the best day of my life." "No kidding. This is the most fun I've had in years." Makar softly replies. Link lays there smiling as the stars start to show themselves. The three continue to lay in the water as they see a shooting star pass by them. "Oh, a shooting star!" Malon yelped. "I love this place." Makar sighed. Malon stands up to look at Link and sees that he smiles and closes his eyes, feeling the flow of the calm water. "Guys!" Komali shouts, "We've got food! Who's hungry?!" Link and Makar instantly stand up and start racing towards Komali making a wave behind them. Malon yells and gets trampled by their wave. She gets back up to the surface and shouts, "Hey, you two! Get back here!"

As they all eat their food on the shore next to a campfire they made, the sun disappears as the moon takes its place. Link sighs, finishing his food. "That was delicious!" Makar gushed as Medli chuckles. Malon returns from the inn with three blankets, handing them to Medli, Makar, and Link. "Thanks, Malon." Medli says. She then snuggles up with Komali in the blanket and the two look out to the ocean. Makar wraps himself with the warm blanket and falls back, laying on the soft sand. Link covers himself with the blanket but notices that Malon doesn't have one. He stands up and wraps Malon in the blanket with him and they both sit down. Malon starts to blush as she rests her head on Links shoulders. Her eyes widen as she feels Link's warmth. Medli looks back at her and wiggles her eyebrows. Malon holds up a finger to her lips and insinuates Medli to be quiet. Medli gives a thumbs up as she turns around to look back at the ocean. As they take in the sight the moon starts to reflect in the ocean as the group sit and stare at the beauties it has to offer. Link closes his eyes and takes in a breath of Hyrule. Malon does the same. Makar follows. Komali and Medli take it in as well. They exhale and sit in silence as the crickets chirp and fireflies start to shine.

Inside their individual rooms they get ready for bed. Komali and Medli reminisce about the fun day they had. "It was so fun! We should definitely come back again." Medli yelped as she put on her pajamas. Komali smiles as he watches her jump around. As he watches, Medli lets her hair down and slowly turns around crawling on the bed to Komali. "Her cheeks are red." he notices. She turns her head as she hovers over him. Komali's face starts to turn red. The two kiss each other. "You know...I don't think I need to wear these." Medli says softly as the two start to embrace. In Malons room she tries to sleep but her thoughts of Link keep her up. In Makar's room, he sleeps like a baby, snoring loudly. In Link's room, he sits, looking out the window wondering if the princess is all right. A knock comes from his door. Link's brows knitted as he walks up to the door and slowly opens it. He sees Malon looking away and holding a pillow behind her back. Link raises an eyebrow. "C-Can I…" Malon stutters as she tries to muster up her words, "Can I...stay with you...for tonight?" she finally says. A corner of Links lips turn up as he lets Malon into his room. "It smells like him in here." Malon thought to herself. Link eases his way onto the bed then into the blankets. He looks at Malon who stands and stares at him and pats on the bed. Malon blushes and slowly walks to the bed, setting her pillow down and pulling the sheets over her. Link and Malon face away from each other. "I can't believe this is happening…" she thought to herself. Malon slowly starts to turn her body, facing Link. "Link?" she whispers. He turns to face her and her face lights up. "C-Could we…do what Medli and Komali do?" Malon utters as her eyes look away in embarrassment. Link raises a brow not knowing what she means. "You know...cuddle." she explains. Link chuckles and scoots closer to Malon. Her eyes widen as he pushes his arm under her pillow where she lays her head and with his other arm holds onto the back of her head bringing it close to his chest. Malons whole face lights up red. She's never been so close to Link before. She wraps her arms around him and the two sleep in the arms of each other.

The next morning, they all exit the inn and retrieve their horses. Makar stretches and yawns, "I don't wanna go back." he complains. Link chuckles. "Well, we have to. We have duties to the kingdom." Medli replies. "I know...but it'd be nice if we could stay just one more day." Makar says as he looks out to the ocean, "Although, today is a lot more cloudier than yesterday." he says as he looks up to see the grey cloudy sky. Malon chuckles as she says, "Let's go, Makar. It's time to go home." Makar smiles and nods getting on his horse as they all start their journey back to the kingdom. As they traverse, Medli hops onto Malon's horse, "So, did you two…? Do anything last night?" she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. "We slept together." Malon replies with a smile on her face. "Wh-What?!" Medli shouts. "Not like that! Jeez, Medli! We just...cuddled." Malon explains as she chuckles. Medli gives a sigh, "Well, that's cute." she finished. Malon smiles and Medli gets off the horse to continue flying.

Link and Makar abruptly stop their horses and skid their hooves on the dirt. Malon, surprised by the sudden stop, stops her horse. Komali and Medli drop to the ground. Link and Makar's eyes surveyed what was in front of them. "What is that?" Komali whispered, "It...looks like a horse? Man? Lion?" A few yards in front of them stands a creature they've never seen before. It looks like a half man half horse hybrid, exactly like a Centaur but it has the head and mane of a lion with two horns on its forehead. It's body is silver and has purple stripes on it. It carries a huge sword, a round shield, and a bow with a quiver full of arrows. "The description fits something called a Lynel but...everything I've heard about it was from bedtime stories." Komali explains as his brows lower. "It looks taller than any of us, taller than our own horses." Medli analyzes. It stares at them, not moving a single muscle. Link slowly grasps the hilt of the Master sword as he focuses on it. "Link." Makar whispers holding out his arm, "I don't think we should fight it." he says as his used to be smile, breaks. "He looks serious." Link thinks to himself. "It looks stronger than anything we've faced before." Makar continued as Link lets go of his hilt, "Everybody turn back. We have to find another way around." Makar declared. "It's just...staring at us." Malon whispered as she started to become nervous. As the three slowly turn their horses, the Lynel starts to charge towards them and roars viciously.

"Go!" Makar shouts as they all speed off.

Medli and Komali start to fly but Medli isn't able to keep up with him or the horses.

Komali grabs her hands and starts to fly faster.

Makar, Malon, and Link push their horses to their limits.

The wind blows in their hair as the sky around them becomes red.

The Lynel keeps charging, slowly catching up to them.

The wind breaks around it as it charges.

The loud terrifying sounds of the Lynel's steps echoes throughout the valley,

Makar looks back and his pupils shrink. He starts to sweat.

Link looks back and sees the Lynel getting closer. His brows narrow and he grits his teeth.

Malon starts breathing heavily as the sound of the Lynel becomes louder and louder.

Komali drops Medli onto Malons horse and flies towards the Lynel.

He shoots arrows with his bow.

The arrows bounce off the Lynel's skin, barely making a scratch.

It continues to charge at them.

"His skin is harder than stone! Arrows won't do much!" Komali shouts as he speeds back to the group.

The Lynel picks up speed and runs right behind Malon and Medli.

"Malon! Medli!" Makar and Komali shout.

The Lynel swings it's fist knocking the horse down.

Malon and the horse fall.

She slides on the ground, receiving scratches and burns.

Medli flies up.

The Lynel catches her and squeezes her in it's hand.

Medli screams in pain as Komali rushes towards her.

The breaking of wooden sticks is heard.

Medli's wings break and she lets out a horrid scream.

Komali, filled with rage, shoots an arrow in the Lynels eyes.

It lets go of Medli, dropping her to the floor, and roars in pain.

Link and Makar jump off of their horses and unsheath their swords, running to the Lynel.

The Master sword starts to shine a white light.

"Get Malon and Medli out of here!" Makar shouts as sweat drips down his face.

Komali flies down, picking up the horse.

Medli becomes unconscious and Malon struggles to get up, she has scratches and chafing all over her body.

He puts Medli on the horse and grabs Malon.

Komali forces the horse to start running while he flies with Malon.

They get away to a safe distance where the other horses are.

"Looks like we do have to fight this thing." Makar utters as he grits his teeth.

The Lynel continues roaring, struggling to take out the arrow in its eye.

"Ready, Link?" Makar asks. Link narrows his brows and nods.

The sky becomes dark, and glows red as the Lynel takes out the arrow.

It pulls out its massive sword and shield.

Komali aids Malon and Medli near the horses.

Makar and Link dash around the Lynel.

Wind bursts behind them, blowing the grass.

Link swings out a beam of light towards the Lynel.

It blocks with its shield.

The sound of glass breaking, echoes.

Makar leaps slashing down, stabbing it through the chest, it creates a shockwave as the blade slides off.

The Lynel doesn't even flinch.

It strikes Makar down with it's shield.

Makar shoots down into the ground making a small crater.

A loud boom is heard as Komali and Malon feel the shockwave of the impact.

Links eyes widen as he dashes in front of the Lynel.

It swings it's huge sword breaking the air.

Link backflips over it and rushes in for a flurry of swings.

The Lynel flinches with every hit.

Multiple shockwaves erupt and the wind starts blowing from the flurry.

Cuts and scratches start to form on the front of the Lynel.

It oozes purple blood.

The Lynel quickly swings it's sword, ignoring Links flurry.

It cuts deeply into Links chest and the sound of material ripping is heard as blood gushes out.

Link grunts as he falls to his knees holding his chest as it bleeds.

"Link!" Makar shouts. He jumps up and leaps towards Link trying to grab him.

The Lynel charges forward with its head.

Link and Makar fly back, rolling and scraping on the floor. A trail of blood follows Link.

Makar gets up quickly with scratches on his body.

He grits his teeth as he thinks of a way to kill it, "How the hell is it so powerful?!" Makar thinks to himself.

The Lynel roars and charges forward again.

Makar brings out his bow and shoots it in the eye.

The Lynel screams and stops charging trying to pull out the arrow.

Makar dashes and slides under it cutting it's underbelly.

"It's skin is thick! I only scratched it!" he thinks to himself.

Link stands up, blood drips, and he runs forward. He's slower than before.

He spins swinging his sword behind him impaling the Lynel's side.

It roars in pain as the Master sword goes straight through its body.

"That's it." Makar thought, "Link's sword can cut straight though it! I just need to make an opening for him."

The Lynel swings it's sword cutting Links back.

Link screams in pain as he pulls out his sword from the Lynel.

Red and purple blood mix on the ground.

Komali swoops down grabbing Link and placing him away from the Lynel.

His back bleeds from the deep cut.

Link struggles to stand.

Komali shoots bomb arrows at the Lynel.

The arrows burst into clouds of smoke.

Makar squints his eyes.

The smoke clears and the Lynel doesn't seem to have taken any damage.

"What the hell?!" Makar thinks to himself.

It roars at Komali.

Komali quickly flies around it, cutting its body.

Purple blood starts to ooze out of the cuts.

The Lynel swings it's arms viciously, hitting Komali.

He shoots to the ground, creating another crater and shockwave.

He's unable to get up.

Makar screams as he gets on top of the Lynel swinging at it's back.

The Lynel starts to jump around trying to throw him off.

Cuts form and purple blood starts to bleed out.

The Lynel hits Makar with the hilt of it's blade.

Makar's sword flies away as he falls backwards on the ground.

The Lynel swings downwards.

The ripping of material is heard as the sword leaves a deep cut in Makars upper body.

Makar lets out a horrid painful scream.

Blood starts to spill out from Makar and he coughs up blood.

Link picks up Komali's bow and struggles to shoot bomb arrows at the Lynel.

Covered in the blast of the arrows the Lynel covers its eyes.

Link dashes and swings at it's legs.

The Lynel falls as one of it's legs gets chopped off.

The Lynel roars in pain.

Link tries to swing a beam out of his sword but nothing happens.

Link gets angry and leaps, swinging and knocking the sword out of the Lynels hands.

Malon prays and watches as she sweats and breathes heavily.

Makar slowly gets back up to try and join Links struggle.

Blood gushes out of his wound.

Link, bleeding and barely able to stand, looks into the eyes of the Lynel as the smoke disperses.

It's eyes glow red just like the sky.

It strikes forward with it's shield.

Link flies back sliding on his right shoulder to Malon and Medli.

"Link!" Malon shouts as she runs to him.

The Lynel, unable to move, throws down it's shield and takes out it's bow, charging a shock arrow towards Link, Malon, and Medli.

Makar stands and sees the Lynel charging it's bow.

Link gets up and sees what the Lynel is about to do.

Komali regains his strength and tries to fly towards it.

Link's eyes widen.

Not wanting Malon and Medli to get hurt he dashes forward with all his strength.

As Link and Komali dash forward the Lynel shoots.

They were too late.

Link closes his eyes as the arrow shoots towards him.

Komali shouts, "No!"

Zapping and screams echo throughout the valley.

Link slowly opens his eyes to see his best friend standing in front of him...with an arrow through his heart.

The zapping stops and Makar slowly falls to the side.

Link's eyes widen and shimmer.

Malon's pupils shrink.

Komali's brows rise.

Link scowleds at the Lynel and dashes instantaneously.

The Lynel lets out one last roar and it echoes throughout the valley.

Link leaps behind it cutting it's head clean off.

The head drops to the floor and purple blood spills everywhere.

The Lynel bursts into a purple cloud and drops items.

The spilling of Links blood is the only sound that echoes through the valley as the red sky disappears returning to it's cloudy grey form. Komali's face is frozen, Malon covers her mouth as she tries to hold back her tears, Medli regains consciousness, and Link puts his head down. The clouds become darker and rain starts to pour. Medli stands up and sees Komali beaten, Link bleeding, and Makar laying on the floor with an arrow through his chest. Link drops the Master sword and runs towards Makar. Link drops to his knees and holds Makar in his arms as the rest start to slowly walk up to them. The rain pours on Makar's face as he smiles. Link tries to fight back his tears. "It's all right…" Makar utters softly. Slowly, tears run down Links face as he grits his teeth. "I protected...the Hero...of Hyrule. How's that for irony..." Makar jokes as Link tries to laugh. Makar's smile breaks, and his lips start to quiver. "I believe in you Link. The evil...it's returning. You must protect Hyrule." Makar stutters as he struggles to breath. Links bottom lip quivers as he slowly nods his head, "I will." he stutters. Malon, Medli, and Komali stand over them. They all begin to cry as they hear Makar's voice. "You can do it, Link… Because you can do anything...you courageous idiot." Makar smiles as he points at Links heart. Malon turns away and cries louder, she struggles to breath. Tears fall down Medli's cheeks as she hugs Komali. Makar's hand starts to slowly fall as he takes his last breath. Link starts to grit his teeth harder as tears fall down his face and he puts his head down. Malon kneels down to Link, "Just let it go, Link… For once just let it go." she cried. Links nose and lips quiver. He puts his head up and screams, it echoes throughout the valley as he rocks with his friend in his arms. He starts to cry as he holds Makar closer to his bleeding chest. Malon starts to cry into her hands, Medli kneels down to hug Link as tears fall from her cheeks and Komali kneels besides Makar, holding his hand. Link continues to wail as he rocks with Makars body.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

My Friend

Back at the Kingdom of Hyrule, the sky is grey. Zelda and Sheikah scientists take the mechanical octopus like Guardians to the front gates and study them. Zelda holds up her Sheikah slate looking at the blueprints of the Guardians as Purah and Impa walk up to her. "You were right, Princess! After we said the Sheikah chant they followed our every word!" Purah yelped. "That's great news! Now, we'll be able to control them to help our fight against Ganon." Zelda replied. Purah jumps in joy. Impa smiles then looks out to the valley and notices figures walking towards them, "Hmm?" she utters. As she focuses on the figures she see's Link, Komali, Medli, and Malon. She audibly gasps upon seeing their wounds. "What is it?" Zelda asks as she looks towards the group. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped upon seeing Link covered in scratches and his tunic ripped and red. He walks next to Makars horse that carries a makeshift cart made out of wood while Komali and Medli ride his horse. Zelda, Purah, and Impa run towards them. Link, barely able to stand, stops walking upon seeing the princess. Zelda runs up to him and holds his body up looking at his tunic. "Link!" she panics, "What?! What happened to you?!" Link falls to his knees and Zelda falls with him. His head feels weightless and drops but Zelda holds his chin up and looks into his eyes as he struggles, "Link! What-" she stops. Realizing this is the first time she's ever looked into his blue eyes. Staring into his eyes she sees a man who's lost everything. "Link…" she uttered. Impa goes up to the cart Makar's horse is pulling and sees something folded in fabric. "A body…?" she thinks. Impa slowly picks up the folds of the fabric to reveal a brown haired Hylian, it's Makar. His skin is pale and there's a deep cut going from his right shoulder to the left of his waist and a hole through his chest where his heart would be. Impa covers her mouth in shock. Purah gasps and looks away as her eyes start to tear up. She runs to a Royal guard and tells him to bring the king. "Link?" Zelda uttered while still holding his face. "Your highness…" Impa stutters. Zelda looks up and sees Impa in distraught, slowly she lets go of Links head and stands up. Her eyebrows start to narrow as she walks up to the cart. She sees Makar and instantly turns away. She tries to catch her breath as her eyes widen and tears start to fall down her cheeks. "Oh...Makar...Sweet Makar." she uttered as her tears started to flow. Malon starts to cry. Komali puts his head down. Medli gets off the horse and walks up to the cart to see Makar as tears stream down her face. The valley is filled with the sound of crying. Zelda looks at Link as he has his head down and remembers the everlasting friendship he and Makar shared. She realizes, Makar was the only family he had after his parent's death. Zelda walks up to Link, kneels down, and embraces him in her arms. "I'm sorry, Link… I'm so so sorry." her voice cracks as she continues to cry. As tears run down her face, Link remains silent. He struggles but stands back up. Zelda stands up with him as Malon and Komali step down from their horses. Link starts to walk inside the kingdom and Zelda wipes her tears from her face. "Where are you going? Link, you need to rest! You're injured!" Zelda exclaimed. Link continues to walk and the others follow behind him already knowing what he's about to do. "As the princess of Hyrule, I command you to stop!" Zelda shouted as tears start to form again. Link doesn't bat an eye and continues. Zelda, Impa, and Purah follow the group.

Today, the kingdom is silent as Link walks through it. The others trail behind him with their heads down as he walks up to the front door of a house. "Is this his home?" Zelda asks Malon. "No. It's Makars…" she replied as her lips quivered. Zelda's brows pinch as more tears started to form. Purah holds Impa's hand for comfort. Link, with his head down, knocks on the door. Makar's mother, Zunia, opens it. She smiles greeting Link but her smile breaks as she sees him wounded and bloody. "Link, honey! Come in, come in!" Zunia commands, "The children are asleep in their room." As Link enters, the door is left slightly open. Medli thrusts herself onto Komali trying to find comfort. Malon covers her mouth trying to hold back her tears. Zelda gets closer to the door. "Are you all right, boy?" Makar's father, Mawku, asks. Link's face becomes pale as he struggles to nod. "Are you sure? You seem injured yet you still stand in front of us!" Zunia exclaims. Link's shoulders start to shake and tears start to fall down his cheeks. Outside, they can hear Link's soft whimpers. Komali and Medli embrace Malon to comfort her. "What's wrong, Link?" Zunia asks as she grabs his hands. "I-I...I couldn't save him." Link stutters. Zelda's eyes widen as she instantly starts to cry upon hearing Link's voice for the first time. Purah and Impa walk up to her and comfort her. Unable to hold it in, Malon starts to cry in Komali and Medli's arms. Zunia and Mawku's smiles break. Tears start to slowly run down Zunia's face as she let's go of Links hands. Makars father and mother begin to cry while Link continues to cry silently. "No, no, no…" Zunia cries out, "Not my precious boy… Not my precious boy." As Link's head is down, tears start to fall on the carpet. Mawku grabs Link and embraces him, "I'm very sure son...that you tried the best you could. And for that, I thank you." he cries as he hugs Link. Zunia joins and hugs him as she stutters, "Thank you. For always being there for him when he needed it most. And for-" her voice cracks, "For being his friend." Link's lower lip starts to quiver. Zelda starts to cry harder and falls into Impa's arms. Malon, Medli, and Komali put their heads down as tears filled their eyes. As Makar's parents pull themselves together Zunia asks Link, "Where is my boy now?" "He rests with Irbosh at the gates of Hyrule." Link replies. Makar's parents exit their home and see the princess at their doorstep. "Your Highness!" Mawku shouts. She wipes her tears away and bows to them, "I'm terribly sorry for you loss." she says softly. "Thank you," Mawku utters as he and his wife make their way to the entrance of Hyrule. Link walks out and not a word passes his lips. Malon, Komali, and Medli walk up to Link and embrace him, telling him that their there for him if he were to ever need them. His eyes look dead as he makes his way up the path back to Hyrule castle. Everybody watches him leave as Malon, Komali, and Medli decide to give him some space. The three leave returning to Komali's home, letting Link grieve on his own. "Go back to the entrance." Zelda commanded Impa and Purah, "Help the parents in any way you can." They nod and walk down the path. Zelda turns and runs after Link trailing behind him. The king and five Royal Guards come running down the path and notice Link. "Link!" King Rhoam shouts as he runs. Link kneels. The king pulls him back up holding his shoulders and looks into his eyes. He realizes Link's pain and sees that he's holding it in, trying to bear the burden of his friends death. As the king lets go he softly commands, "Go into the nursery. Your wounds will be aided there. You must rest now, Link." Link nods his head as the king and his Guards continue running down the path. Zelda follows behind Link, not saying a word. They enter the castle and go into the nursery room. There, doctors and nurses ready to aid Link. He takes off his shirt revealing very deep cuts on his chest and back along with a burn on his right shoulder. Zelda covers her mouth with her hands as tears fill her eyes. She sees that Link has been in so much pain throughout his journey back to Hyrule. "He endured all that...and yet he is still able to stand and stay silent. He bears more burdens that I thought." Zelda whispered to herself. After being aided, Link wears white wrappings around his body to let his scars heal. Zelda walks behind him and picks up his ripped and bloody tunic. She looks at him wanting to say something. Link walks up to one of the big glass windows and stares out into the kingdom of Hyrule. Zelda's brows lower as she stands behind him and starts to reach out her hand. She stops halfway and closes her fist. She places her hand down at her side and remains silent just as Link has all those times he's watched over her. She promises herself to always stay by his side just like he has. So if he ever needed her, she will always be there, ready to help him.


	14. STOP!

If you're for some reason here, go back and read from the first chapter. Trust me, you're going to want to. :)

It'll make the story better!


End file.
